Growing Love, Growing Pains
by fatdog
Summary: I'm finished! If you don't like the war, skip Chapter 18 [War has come upon us!]. And, that's all!
1. The Fall

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Hibiki stormed in his room. "Stop following me!" He screamed at Misty. Misty was all drool over Hibiki when she tore off the upper part of his suit off. "I said stop following me! Leave me alone! You already tore my suit, what next?!" 

"Come here and kiss me!" Misty ran towards Hibiki. Like she said, she wanted him to kiss her. Misty had one arm behind Hibiki's neck and the other one around his waist. Hibiki was trying to push Misty away but her grip was to tight. "Get out of here, NOW!" Hibiki, with a burst of power, pushed Misty towards the door. She ran back to Hibiki but Hibiki ran around the room. "So your playing hard to get? Let it be that way!" 

"I don't even know what your talking about! Now, leave me alone!" Hibiki shouted. He ran out the room and made his way to the garden. "Gotta hide but where?" He kept thinking. 

"Come here, Hibiki!" Misty screamed. "Where is he?" Misty looked around the garden. "Damn! Lost him again. For the twenty-third time!" Misty yelped. She walked away from the garden. Hibiki looked at Misty and sighed. 'If there was only a way I could--"

"Uchuujin-san!"

"Perfect... Woman! Over here!" Hibiki waved his hand up in the air. Dita approached Hibiki and said, "Misty has been looking all over for you Uchuujin-san" Hibiki noticed Misty coming their way. 'What to do? What to do? ha!' Hibiki suddenly grabbed Dita and pulled her towards him. "Uchuujin-san! What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and play along kid," Hibiki pulled Dita close. His lips touched hers. At first, Dita's eye's were wide open. Slowly, they began to close. Her arms made their way to Hibiki's neck while his were around her waist. Hibiki enjoyed kissing Dita for that moment. He didn't want to let Dita go. There was even a feeling inside Hibiki that wanted to strip Dita of her clothes "Hibiki!" Their kiss was broken. Misty pulled Hibiki away from Dita and dragged him towards the inside of Nirvana. Hibiki couldn't take his eyes of Dita and vice versa. "Dita..."

"Uchuujin-san,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hibiki lay down on his bed, hugging a pillow. He was looking towards the ceiling and thinking of the kiss that he just gave Dita.

'What was it? Why did I enjoy it? Is this what they call "love"? A bond between man and women? Or is there another term for that? Do I love her? What if she's frustrated on what I've done to her? Did I just break a rule? Is the punishment that harsh? They could punish me but not her. That gentle face is always smiling. Those blue eyes I drown in. That red hair so soft, softer than this pillow. How I wish...'

"Hibiki... Come here..." Misty said in a very seductive way. "Hibiki?" He was just there, laying down, staring at the ceiling. "You aren't thinking of Dita again, are you?" Hibiki just kept staring at the ceiling, thinking the answers to his unanswered questions. "Hibiki!" Misty was shaking him hard as ever. Hibiki looked at her and sat up. "Finally, you got your senses back where they should be" Misty declared. "Can't you see that I love her?"

Misty was shocked to what Hibiki said. "You cheated on me! You player!" Hibiki just stared at her still thinking of Dita. "What's a player? I don't understand..." Hibiki asked. Misty slapped him as hard as she can. "I'll never forgive you!" She stormed out of his room. Lucky enough, Dita passed by. "You stole my boy friend!"

"What's a boyfriend? I don't understand..."  
"You and Hibiki are the same! The both of you should stay together and that's for sure!" Misty slapped Dita like she did to Hibiki. "Dita!" Hibiki ran to her and asked, "Are you alright?" Dita was hurt but she denied it. "I'm fine Uchuujin-san,"

"You aren't alright and I know it. C'mon, tell me what's bothering you,"  
"Misty just slapped me that hard. Is it still reddish?"  
"Don't worry, she slapped me too." Hibiki held his face. "What did she call me? A player?"  
"Don't mind. She might be just saying things. Are you hungry?"  
"Hai. I'm hungrier than ever. I kinda miss those tablets I ate before but don't try to feed them to me! I hate the taste of those things!" 

Dita nodded. They went on their way to the cafeteria. On their way, Hibiki and Dita didn't utter any word. They walked hands holding each other. They were also stealing glances at each other. When they entered the cafeteria, they saw Duero and Parfet at one table. As usual Meia, Barnette and Jura were sitting beside Bart, teasing him on how the refletion on his head would be perfect for the laser shots from the enemy. Bart wasn't amused at all. The two saw Misty which made them let go of each other. "I'll get some food, Ucuujin-san. Maybe you could patch things up with Misty, she might forgive you," Dita smiled. "Bye, I'll miss you..." said Hibiki. "If you want to know, I'm just going to get some food. I'm not going anywhere,"

"Ah... Gomena," Dita went away. 'It looks like nothing happened. She didn't changed a bit. Her smile, her touch, her innocence...' 

"Don't worry, she loves you too," Bart came out of nowhere. A big sweat drop [anime style!] formed on Hibiki's forehead. "I wasn't thinking about anybody, BAKA!" 

"Never hide the truth. I know you were thinking about Misty with the look in you eyes," Bart said with the light reflecting on his head. 'Why this good-for-nothing snitch! I thought he could read minds!' Hibiki thought. "Bart! Come back here and amuse us with your melo.. I mean head!" Jura said while Meia and Barnette were laughing their lungs out. "Stop it! I don't need the three of you to amuse myself!" He shouted back. "And one more thing, if you want her heart, don't give up. Misty might give in..."

Hibiki walked up to Misty's table. "I am not forgiviung you!"

"But I am so--"

"You are forgiven!" Misty hugged Hibiki as tight as she could. "Here's the food, Uchuujin-san!" Hibiki couldn't resist and grabbed the tray from Dita. "I am never-ever forgiving you,"

"What did I do?"  
"I am not falling for your innocent act, Dita!"  
"Huh? What did I do?" Misty pushed Dita away from her. "If you want Hibiki, you have to get through me first!"  
"What do you mean? We aren't going to fight are w--" Dita was punched hard by Misty. "Misty? What are you do--" Dita was punched again. Dita was pushed to the floor and Misty was in rage. "You stole Hibiki from me!" 

"What do you mean 'stole him'?!? I--"  
"No more words, Ms. Innocent Act! I'm finishing you off for good!" 

Do you like it? I'll update in a few days or so. Okay, gotta go! I still have unfinished homework.


	2. Forgive and Forget?

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Dita was lying on the cafeteria floor, bleeding badly. Misty standing up already, gasping for breath and her fist were closed with Dita's blood all over it. "Dita!" Hibiki shreiked. He ran towards her helpless body. He knelt down and held her hand. "Dita? Are you still awake?" He asked while shoving her red hair backwards. Dita hardly opened her eyes when she looked at Hibiki. "Hai, Uchuujin-san,"

"Shhh..." Hibiki hushed Dita. He looked at Misty. With that stare, Misty understood what Hibiki wanted to tell her. After looking at Misty's irritating face, he carried Dita. "Duero, I need some help, please?"

"Hai! Parfet, I need to go," Duerro stood up and left with Hibiki. Jura and Barnette stood up and left. "Jura! Barnette! Wait for me!" Meia screamed. "Finally, The trio of Doom had just left the House,"

"Don't count on it Bart. I'm telling you, we will be back to torcher your head," Meia told Bart. The three headed their way to Duero's lab. They saw Hibiki come out. "So, how is she?" Banette asked but he didn't answer. He kept looking at the floor all the way to his room. 

He threw himself to his bed. He saw an alien toy and recognized that it was Dita's. He grabbed it. 'Dita must've left this here a long time ago. I never noticed' He said in his head. He hugged it and cuddled it. 'Stupid Misty, she shouldn't have hurt her like that! We need her to fight of the Harvesters!' He looked at the alien toy. 'Or maybe I need her for another reason..'

Back at the cafeteria, Misty was still standing. Regretting the thing that she did but she was still denying. "Aren't you tired, Misty?" Bart asked while drinking his beverage. "Tired from what?" Misty said with her teary eyes. "You've been standing there since they left. Why don't you sit down?"

"I am not tired!"  
"So am I from Jura's jokes about my hairless head,"  
"Just leave me alone,"  
"Okay. If you need help, remember, Bart is right here,"

"Just mop this area," Misty ordered Bart. Bart looked at her with a blank stare. He went out the door. 

"Paicheck!" Pai screamed from behind the counter. Misty looked her way. "Anything wrong Misty?" Pai asked. "Get out of here. I might end up killing you!" Pai backed away. "Hehe... I'll be in the laundry room if you need me, hehe," Pai ran out the room and leaned to the wall near the door to the cafeteria. "She's crazy,"

Misty ran out the cafeteria, crying louder than the Nirvana engine. "She is nothing but another jerk aboard Nirvana,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hibiki was asleep, hugging the alien toy. "Dita... No... Don't go...."

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Pai woke Hibiki up. "No!!!"

" What happened between you and Misty?" Hibiki looked at Pai. "Did we have a fight? I don't remember doing anything to her," He answered while he put the alien toy down. "You didn't have a fight? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A FIGHT!? How come you don't know? Men are so weird..." Pai said. "No. We aren't weird. We are just misunderstood. We really didn't have a fight. Maybe the.. Nah. How did you know that--"

Pai dragged Hibiki out the door. "Come! You should see what you did," She ran dragging him along. "Run faster! Your getting nowhere with feet like that!" Hibiki began to frown. "Why do all of you want me to be with Misty?! Don't they know I love her as a friend?! I am not her lover! Whatever that means..." The crying was getting louder each step they made. When they got to Misty's room, she was crying like crazy. Pai left them. "I hope you work things out. I don't want her to replace our engine," She said before she left.

"Misty," Hibiki said. She looked at him and stopped crying. She then looked down, trying to hide her face. "I'm so sorry. It's just that, I love you--"

"You do?" She interupted. "No. You love me and I love you too. But only as a friend. How should I put this? Uhm... I do love you but only as a friend because... my heart belongs to someone else. You see. I don't know why am I like this,"

"Don't worry, it's normal to feel like that over a girl. Creatures of the same kind always end up with the same feelings. Anger, Sorrow, Joy etc. But if you don't have this," She put her hand on his chest. He looked there. She put her hand on her chin and pushed his head upwards. "You won't posses any of those. Take Gascogne for example. She died because the one she loves died for her. Gascogne's sister died because she loved her way more than she loved her back. When you told her that she was cold-hearted, she snapped and realized all these feelings. As they say, history repeats itself. She died because she loved all of us aboard this ship" Hibiki smiled at her. "Your not that bad after all," They hugged [a/n: eww...]. "Sorry I made you cry,"

"Sorry I beat up Dita. I was pretty jealous," she smiled. He smiled back and ran out of her room. 

He walked passed the room where Dita was held. He stopped there for a little while. 'Should I go in? Should I go on? In? On?' He kept thinking. He went in. "Dita?" He uttered. She had gauzes all over. He went to her bed. He went beside her bed. She was sleeping like a baby. Eye's closed while breathing very slowly. She had no expression on her face. 'It's better if she has no expression. I've already fallen for her. Don't smile, my little angel, I'm afraid that I might fall even more' Hibiki said in his mind, smiling while touching Dita's forehead slowly shoving her hair back like he did last time. "She's in good hands, Hibiki. Don't need to worry. She won't die. Just some minor wounds. But she has an injury in her inside. You know, the one that was caused by Misty's, what do you call it? When she threw herself and landed on Dita's abdomen? Don't mind.We already fixed it, like I said,"

"I know. That's why I've always trusted you, Duero," He told his male friend that came out of nowhere. He looked back at her. He was now caressing her face. "Uchuujin-san," Dita suddenly held his hand and put it at the side of her bed. "You finally woke up. So, do you want to cook now? I'm kinda hungry," Hibiki said with a tone. Dita was touched. The pain from the operation suddenly vanished. "Iiye, Uchuujin-san," She didn't open her eyes when she said that. "I was just kidding. I wouldn't let you do the work. Besides, I also have hands if you want to know," 

"You might want to leave. She still needs some time to recover," Hibiki nodded. He left the room with a smile on his face. "One heck of a girl you got there," Bart said who suddenly realized that it was Dita who he loves.

"She's not a girl, she's an angel. Look, she made me smile with her condition,"

How'd you like it? Hope you like it! Just remember, this is a Hibiki/Dita fic. I am not making Hibiki turn up with Misty! Ever!  
Here are all teh replies to those who reviewed the first chapter.

**Solo**: Uh... It was Hibiki who said that [sweatdrop {anime style} appeared!]. Anyway, Thanx for everything!

**ayu**: Like I said, I am not making Hibiki turn up with Misty! Ever!

**Enachan**: Yah... I know your not crazy... Burn! Burn! BURN! Together now, BURN!

**stelok**: No comment. Really, I have none. [Bigger sweatdrop {anime style!} appeared]

Well, all I wanna say is... Jumbo Day! Err... I mean, Thanx for reviewing! 


	3. The Archer and his Arrows

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

"Hibiki!" Misty's voice rang into his ear. "Nani?" He asked. "Wanna go walk through the garden?" Hibiki nodded to what Hibiki said. "Misty, whatever I did--"

"I know, your sorry. Like I said, your forgiven. Friends?" Misty held out her hand to Hibiki. "Truce," They gave a friendly handshake to each other. Misty hurriedly dragged him to the garden. "Look," She pointed out to the sky. "It's just stars, nothings different anyway," She suddenly pointed to different stars. "Look here and imagine a line going there. From there, go here--"

Misty finished an hour later. Hibiki was already so sleepy. "And you got an archer!" She exclaimed. "Huh?" He looked at Misty, very puzzled at that time. "An archer. It was a warrior in the old days when men and women lived together. They use arrows and shoot it at enemies very far away. Arrows are like beams yet are very very distant relatives. Watch this," She took a stick and a took of her elastic tie. She flung the stick with the elastic. It hit a tree. "Misty! Let me try!" When he did, it didn't hit the tree but it landed on top of it. They both laughed. Hibiki's curiousness about the history of humans raised. "Are there other warriors before?"

"I really don't know. The archer is the warrior I love the most. There are many stories that contains an archer saving a maiden from ugly, bad, evil enemies. Too bad I only know one story," She frowned. She tied her hair in a pony and climbed the tree to get the stick Hibiki just flinged up there. "Does that hurt?" Hibiki asked. "Which one? Climbing a tree? No! You are so strange..."

"It was before when a friend of mine climbed a tree. He fell down with bits of tree pieces between his skin. Blood was everywhere. I was scared," He said "Silly boy! There is nothing to be afraid of! Archers love to climb trees and wait for the next victim. Then, when a prey or animal lurks nearby, he shoots his arrow and kills it like a beam through Nirvana," Misty said while she was imitating the moves of an archer up on the tree. "Animal? Prey?" He said with curiousity in his voice. "In the old days, people needed another being to survive. They are called animals. There are different kinds of this creatues but they aren't aliens," She said. "Uhuh... What are the purpose of boys anyway?"

"That you don't wanna know,"  
"But why? Men are made for a reason, right?"  
"Just remember, an archer is the answer,"

Misty jumped off the tree and left Hibiki in the garden. 'Baka! Men are made for no reason at all! They are just based from women! That's all...' He thought. 

"Meia! Stop rubbing my head! It won't shine anyway!" Bart screamed. "It's shining!" Barnette said while holding Bart down. "Just a little more," Meia was polishing Bart's head for at least thirty minutes already. "I can see my face!" Jura exclaimed. "Why my head? The floor needs some shining anyway!"

"No it doesn't, now shut up! Only needs a little more polishing!" Meia said while shoving some food in his mouth. "What needs polishing is your brain! Can't you see what your doing hurts! Ah!!!" Bart's scalp was already red with a little blood. He then got lose of Barnette's grip and pushed Meia aside. He spewed out the food Meia gave him and said, "I'm going to my rooms, ladies. And don't follow me please," He went ahead. Jura, Meia and Barnette couldn't stop laughing. "I hope Parfet's done with the watering system," Barnette told the others. 

When Bart opened the door, he was wet all over. "Parfet! This isn't connected to the Terrible Three is it?!"

"Uh... Yes," She jumped out he ladder and ran through the passage way. "Catch me if you can, Light Bulb!" She shouted. Bart didn't want to run after her since he was tired. "Bart! Get in here! We need to some help in manuevering here!" Magno said at the screen. 'Nosy old women! I'm tired! I don't want to steer the ship by the mean time anyway' He said in his head. 'But it's better to go than to stay' He slowly went on. "Bart! Where are you going? Magno wants to see you!" Hibiki seemed to be in a hurry. "Why? Is there an attack? Useless..."

"No, Magno is just tired of this veiw she wants you to move the ship,"   
"But this ship could move without my help!"  
"But she wants to move faster,"  
"Figures,"

"Women are witches," Bart said silently while walking away. Hibiki entered his room and threw himself at his bed. "Why is my bed wet? Oh well," He transferred to Duero's bed and tumbled around. "What to do? What to do?" He pulled Duero's blanket over his head. "Why is it freezing in here!" He screamed. He looked up, "Parfet... Jura... Barnette... Meia... They teamed up again? Now where do I have to sleep? It's freezing in here!"

"Paicheck! Why are you sleeping in Duero's bed? Parfet will be so mad at you! She cleaned his bed up perfectly and you ruined it!" said Pai. "Well, she ruined mine! She wet my bed!"

"Parfet! Hibiki slept in Duero's bed!" she ran to the machinery room. "Parfet! Hibiki messed up Duero's bed!" Parfet looked at Pai with a big sweatdrop [anime style!] showing on her forehead. "Eh... sure. Whatever..." She replied. "But he ruined Duero's bed! You should get mad at him!" Pai screamed. She really loves it when Hibiki gets in trouble. "Uh.. well. I guess I should do some--"

"Here he is! Punish him! Punish him!" Pai was screaming. "Uh... Hibiki, can you clean the storage area?"

"No problem," He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Pai jumped onto Parfet and held on to her. "You call that a punishment? That was pathetic! You are worthless!" She screamed. "Get off me, Pai!"

Hibiki rummaged the storage area. "This place is a dump!" He wiped the perspiration trickling down his forehead. He lifted a box and tried to put it on top of the other. He slipped and the box's contents spilled all over the floor. He picked up everything and stumbled across an arrow. "Cool," He played with an arrow with a little while and then remembered he had work to do. He threw the arrow and hit the bulls eye hanging around the storage. "Even cooler," He played again. Then, he saw the bow, the last thing he needs. "An archer, eh?" he kept flinging the arrow to the bulleye with the bow he found. "I wonder what else it could puncture?" he shot the arrow through the box. 'This is better than those irrirtating beams' He thought. 

He kept shooting and track of time. His curious mind could no longer hold his curiousness. "What makes these arrows be like a laser?" He touched the tip and his began to bleed. "So that's how,"

He went out the storage and went to the hospital room. "Duero, have you got a gauze or something? I scrathed my firger on something," Duero got a gauze and wrapped it around Hibiki's finger. He looked at Dita, sleeping again. "She's fine,"

"I know," 

So that was the lamest chapter I have ever wrote in the whole entire story. Pretty sorry for that. I just expierenced mental block because of the test the other day. I know it is unbelievable to still have mental block up to now. Well, believe it. Here are some replies to the reviews:

**Enachan**: I don't think your weird. Your just you...

**ayu**: Well, wait for the next chapter

Thanks to **beany snake** and **vandread lover** for reviewing! To **beany snake**, I like your pen name. So cute!


	4. A 180 Degree Turn

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

A few days later, Dita was already out the hospital room. Her abdomen was still bandaged due to the operation. She was watching Parfet while watching Paeksis and recording everything unusual. "Why do you need to record everything?" Dita asked Parfet. "Actually, I really don't know..." She stood up and sitted beside Dita. "Why do you ask questions like that?" Parfet questionned Dita. She just shrugged her shouders. "Any upgrades for any of the Dreads lately?"

"Oh! I've forgotten that! Thanks Dita!" Parfet grabbed her tools and ran to the Dreads. She was twitching some bolts and putting in some wires. "What about the Vanguards?" Dita asked again. "Nope. Couldn't find any," Parfet answered while disconnecting a wire. "Why are you disconnecting those? Everytime you upgrade, you just put something in,"

"Well, I found this in one of the files. It even says that those upgrades are for advanced machinery only. When I looked at it, all you need are simple tools," Parfet told Dita while reaching for a screwdriver in her toolbox. "You're such a good technecian! I'll never be like you..."

"But your a pilot! You'll never be like me! I'm a technician!"

"What I meant was, you're good already. But me, Leader shouts at me. Barnette screams at me. Jura says I'm always wrong. Uchuujin-san always scolds me. People say I'm so childish and that I don't know anything. If I remember right, Pai even told me that I don't deserve to be here," Dita's eyes were beggining to be a little watery. "Don't be sensitive Dita. That is so immature," Parfet told Dita. Parfet was lucky that Dita didn't know what 'Immature' means. "I know," Dita simply answered. Parfet got up and went over to Meia's dread. Dita got up and left without Parfet knowing. "Dita, could you give me the wrench. Dita?" When Parfet looked backwards, Dita wasn't were she used to be.

Hibiki was back at the storage area, still digging for stuff. "What's this?" He was holding a gun and fired it by accident. "Uchuujin-san! You shouldn't fire those things in here!" Dita screamed with eyebrows meeting at the center. "But Dita, I--"

"What if you hurt someone? You'd be thrown out in space!" She kept yelling. "Dita, please--"

"Please what? Please be quiet? I had enough!" She screamed. "Dita! Listen!"

"Listen to what! All, you ever talk about is yourself! You never even talked about anything else!"  
"You know? Men were right! Women are nothing but witches that suck the souls out of you!"

"Suck this! Uchuujin-san!" She threw something at him. "Never fire those things again or I'll throw Pai at you!" She walked out the door. "Paicheck! Oooh... Hibiki is in trouble! Hibiki is in trouble! Ribbit!" Pai kept dancing while singing those lines. Hibiki regained conciousness and looked at Pai. "What happened?" He asked. "Hibiki got smacked on the head by Dita! She never does that! You are in trouble!" Pai was now jumping up and down. He just walked out on her. "Dita, What happened to you?" he said in private with nobody around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hibiki walked to Dita's room. He punched in the numbers and the door opened. 'Where are all the alien toys she use to make?' He thought. Her room was a little cleaner than usual. He sat on her bed and scanned her newly decorated room. "Who told you that you could come in here?" A voice coming from the door echoed. "Dita?" 

"Who did you expect? General Idiot or the one with hair dipped in yellow paint?"  
"Jura?"  
"Get out of here..."  
"Why should I?"  
"I need my room, now..."  
"But why?"

"Because I need it, Uchuujin-san!" Dita pushed Hibiki through the door way and sealed the door. Hibiki just walked away like always. He met Meia running. "What's the commotion?" He asked. "Jura and Barnette are tied up! I need something sharp to cut through," She said hurriedly and ran. Hibiki searched for the two and found them inside Jura's place. Meia came back with Duero's scissors. "Don't move,"

Three hours later, Jura and Barenette were free. "Who did this to you?" Hibiki asked. "Dita,"

"WHAT!!! Did I here right? Dita? Did that?" Meia was so shocked. "She called me horny monster! I don't even know what horny means!" Jura screamed. "And she told us not to go near the Leader of the Idiots!"

"Whose that?" Hibiki asked. "She said that it was the light green-haired devil with a heart of stone," Barnette answered. "Why did she say that?" Meia asked, now a little angry with her fist closed. "She said it's for her to know and us to find out," They both replied in chorus. Meia looked at Hibiki. "What in the world happened between the two of you?"

"What in the world do you mean? I didn't do anything to her! Maybe the three of you did it! What stupid trick did you pull on her?!?" He screamed back at the two. "None," They all answered back. "Yeah, right," Hibiki walked out on the three. 

It was night time and all lights were out. Someone was sneaking around quietly going in and out the storage. Bringing a few things out and placing them wherever it should be placed. "What would happen if suddenly, the alarm just turned off?" the eerie whisper echoed through the corridors of Nirvana. "3...2...1..." The alarm rang crazily. Misty woke up with something foamy on her face. Parfet's room was full of string tied to one another. Barnette's hair was standing up and was a little whiter than usual. Meia found herself with goo all over her. Jura's hands were tied together with her feet. Bart's bald head was full of drawings. Duero's face had markings on it. Hibiki had something crawling on the tip of his nose and his hair was tied to the end of his bed. Pyoro was tied up with wires and Ezra was trapped under the steel bars that surrounded her. Pai found her self with some cloth stuffed in her mouth.

"AAAHHH!" they all screamed at the same time. "Hehehe. Just like I planned. Man, I never thought the storage would come in very handy," Dita said. Meia knew right away that Dita was under all this. "Dita!" She stood up. When she was about to lift her foot, she couldn't. Her foot was stuck to the ground. "Damn Dita! Why me!?!" 

Duero came out of his room. He was running to Parfet's dormitory. "Parfe... Whoa!" He tripped on one of the wires and landed on his back. The wire he pulled triggered the fall of the water balloons. The balloons landed right on the top of his head. Parfet was laughing very loud. "That wasn't very nice," She said even if she was laughing her lungs out. She took her glasses and put them on. "Who turned out the lights?" Parfet asked. She walked around with her arms stretched out, making sure she don't hit anyone. She tripped and landed right on top of Duero. They were both blushing furiously.

Hibiki was pulling his hair like he was playing tug of war. Bart wanted to get up but was having trouble doing it. "Curse you, Dita!" Bart screamed.

"Pyoro! Hurry up! I want to see Kahlua!" Ezra squeeled. "I'm doing it as fast as I can!" 

"Barnette! Meia! Bart! Anybody! Help me! PLEASE! I can't breathe!" Jura screamed. She was already rolling all over the floor. Her hair was already stuck to her body.

Pai was the lucky one. She saw all traps that Dita laid inside her room. She heard someone running. "Gotcha, naughty Dita!" She told herself. She looked around the corner but no one was there. "But she was--"

"Silly Pai, I've got you," Pai was shocked. Dita's hair was ponied and she was wearing a grey colored cap backwards. The back of the cap was a hole and there was where her bangs fell out. She was only wearing her black midrib [not to be confused with a bra]. She had her pants very baggy like. Her boots were leather and she was wearing those glove-like things [The one that get cut off at the part of the middle of your fingers]. Dita sprayed Pai with cheese. "Dita!"

"All you have to do is shut up and wait for me to stop,"

How's that? Kinda weird with Dita suddenly turning bad. Well, there would be no Growing Pains anyway if I don't put it in anyhows. Here some replies:

Enachan: You just gave me a good idea...

?: Whoever you are, we still friends.


	5. A Realization

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

"Last night was one of the most unpleasant nights Nirvana has ever experienced. One of our crew, had played one of the worst jokes ever," Magno has said it in front of the whole crew. Dita was sitted with her feet up in the air. "Ah, c'mon, Magno! Oh dearest leader! Couldn't you take a joke?"

"No, I couldn't," She answered. Dita just rolled her eyes and kept playing with the ball she was holding. "Will you quit it!? Damn it!" Meia grabbed the ball from Dita's hands. "Well, if you wanted one so badly, you should've ask. I got a whole stash in my room," Dita said while her feet was still up in the air. "Shut up! Look what you did?! And you say it was just a joke!?"

"Yeah. Duh, you don't have a mind, right? Magno said, One of the worst jokes Nirvana has ever experienced. You aren't using your ears at all," Dita told Meia. The crew was shocked. Hibiki, Bart and Duero stared like they was hit by paralysis. "I gotta go now. I still need some things to do,"

"You don't have anything to do, Dita," B.C told her. "Who are you to tell me what I gotta do? You aren't my Homme, are you?" Dita walked out the door. "She makes me wanna kill her,"

"Quiet, B.C. Dita just grew up," Magno said, closing her eyes. "Even if she turned out what was not expected, she is still included in our family," She continued. 

Dita was going to her room but she was stop by Hibiki. "Dita! Wait up!" He was running towards her. "What in the universe do you want now, Baka?" She stopped. "What happened? Why did you change?"

"Well, that's for me to--"

"Know and you to find out. I know that. Barnette and Jura told me and Meia the whole story," He was panting. "Let see, did Uchuunjin-san talk to Misty again? Oh, I forgot, you and Misty are always together, which is why you act like her already.No buzz off, Baka," She told him and walked away. He just stood there, looking at her.'Go after her, Go after her' A voice deep inside Hibiki kept whispering. "I can't," He told himself. He froze in his spot. Suddenly, someone embraced him. "Don't worry, Hibiki. She'll be alright," Misty said. "I guess," He closed his eyes to avoid the tears from flowing down. "C'mon, I'll help you clean your room," He followed her.

Hibiki was wiping the floor while Misty was cleaning the bed. "What happened to Dita? She was never like this," Hibiki didn't answer Misty's question. "Hibiki?" She threw a pilllow at him. "What did you do that for!?!" He threw the pillow back at her. She simply dodged it. "Watch the master at work!" She used the pillow to hit him. "I'll get back at you!" He picked the pillow up and swung it at her. Feathers were flying everywhere. After at least three minutes of pillow fighting, Hibiki's mind was without the name 'Dita' in sight. He was laughing harder as every second passed by. 

An hour later, he was tired. Well, Misty wasn't. "Yay! I won!" She screamed. "No you didn't. I declare this battle postponed!" He said. "No fair! I won fair and square! No fair!" She bopped Hibiki one last time. "You'll never win against me. You're tired already. Your no challenge," Misty told Hibiki while she was walking out the door. "I'll win next time, Misty!"

"Never!" She shouted back. Hibiki wanted to sleep but the room was still messy. "Don't want to clean the room now. I'll just--"

He was sleeping like a baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hibiki, you Baka! The room looks more messier than before!" Bart hit Hibiki. "I admit it. The room was messier than before. C'mon, let's clean it up,"

"Hibiki messed up the room and all you can say is Let's clean it up?!"

"Yes, that's all I can say," Mcfile answered Garsus. Duero picked up the pillows and cleaned his bed up. "He's very wierd," Bart whispered to Hibiki. "I heard that," Duero said. 'I'm going. I'm still pretty hungry,"

"Hibiki! After you make a mess, you leave everything to us? That ain't fair!" Bart's eyes were becoming watery. Hibiki nodded and went out the door. "I'm so hungry," He told himself. "Then why not shove melon head's head in your mouth. That would be a tasty treat," Someone at the back said. "Dita?" When Hibiki looked back, Dita's arms were crossed. She was smiling evily. "What are you planning now? Tripping me? You are not amusing," Hibiki told her and continued to walk. "No, I just wanted to warn you about the rope that I dropped here," Dita was still in her pose. "There is no rope her--"

Hibiki was hanging upside down. Dita was laughing hard. "Like I said, I lost my rope,"

"Are you annoying me? If you are, it isn't working at all," Hibiki told her. "What did Uchuujin-san say? All I heard was BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!" She screamed. "I said--"

"Blah blah blah!" Dita kept screaming. They were fighting the usual fight. "You get me down from here!"

"Make me," She said. "Your killing me!"

"I don't care," She answered. "Oh yes you do!" He screamed back. "No I don't!" She screamed back. "Yes you do!" Hibiki shouted and th rope broke. "You come back here this instant!" Hibiki ran after Dita. "No way am I going to follow orders for you, Uchuujin-san!" She screamed back. Hibiki ran after her wherever she went. They went through the canteen already. Dita jumped up the counter and Hibiki threw B.C's mug at her. Sh4e dodged it and said, "Your too slow, you baka!"

"I was only practicing, you immature child!" Hibiki threw another mug at her. "I am not immature!" She caught the mug and threw it right back at Hibiki. 

"That's a big lump you got there. Nasty," Hibiki opened his eyes and saw Pai with her irritating frog puppet. She touched his big bruise on his head. "That hurts!" He shouted. He almost slapped Pai's arm but Duero entered the room. "B.C told me to tell you that you need more training. Just imagine it, Dita beating you? Impossible,"

"I guess Magno was right. She grew up. How did she become an expert in doing all those stunts in just one night?" He asked. Duero shrugged his shoulders and gave Hibiki some pills. "These would ease the pain for a little while," He said. Pai took the pills and shoved one into Hibiki's mouth. "Do you feel any better?" She questionned Hibiki. 

"You didn't have to put your whole hand inside my mouth!" He answered. He buried his face into his pillow. "Pai! Get out of here!" When he looked back, it was Misty. "Ah... Sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought you were Pai,"

"That's okay. Does it hurt?"  
"Not much,"  
"That was one fight there,"  
"Yup. She is one heck of a fighter. She's got good game,"

"Hai. She got you good. Look at the size of this lump," Misty rubbed his bruise. Hibiki didn't hesitate anyway. He looked at Misty with a face which said 'Don't Stop'. Well, she didn't stop. Her rubbing evolved to massaging Hibiki's back. Without notice, Parfet bulged in the room. "Doctor! One of the crew slipped!" She screamed. She grabbed Duero and dragged him with her. "Well, gotta go. I think Meia's calling," She stood up and left the room.

"New love?" Hibiki whispered. He saw Dita walk by the door. "Or two loves?"

That's all folks. Here some replies:

Ena-chan: You might wanna put that spoon down, I might get hurt...

Chou Nuriko: Keep reading. Thas all I can say...

Missing Link: Thanx! Nobody ever called my their favorite. Not even my mother...):

dark-angel0098: Here's the update!

!Got one question!

Do you think I should put hentai in this fic? Be nice, I've been hit too many times. TOO many times.


	6. Dita to the Rescue!

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Hibiki was staring at the ceiling. He gazed at the ceiling like it was so beautiful. "Damn. Why do I have to suffer from feelings so deep?" He asked himself. "You know, Hibiki, you can get up already. That bruise isn't as bad to be considered to be confined in the clinic," Duero said while walking in the door. Hibiki stood up and walked out the door. He looked both ways before making another move. "Duero? What happened in the machinery room?"

"Bad fall. Pai put some lubricant on the ladder,"  
"She is so childish,"  
"Like a certain someone I know,"

"Keep your mouth shut," Hibiki hissed. He just walked along the corridor, he didn't want to talk to anybody that time. He might get pissed off like what Duero did. "Baka, I don't love anybody in particular. I love Meia, Jura, Barnette, Magno, Ezra and Parfet just as a friend. Dita and Misty I consider maybe... More? But that isn't to be considered love as in real love?" He kept his mind in the complication he had. "Uchuujin-san!" Hibiki heard Dita's voice. It wasn't like the usual bad girl tone but it was more like before. When he looked back, he saw nothing. "Hibiki! Help!" Hibiki looked back again, hearing Misty's voice. "Am I hearing things? Barnette!" He ran to Barnette's post. 

"Barnette! I'm hearing things!" Hibiki said while panting. "You look pretty tired. Have you been running from Dita again?" Barnette asked. "NO!!! Haven't you been listening? I just need an answer. I'm thinking, maybe you know,"

"So your hearing things. Do you have any problems?" She ask. 'Maybe just looking at you is a problem' He thought. "Can't I just not say my problems? It's pretty personal," 

"I won't know the answer if you won't tell me your problem,"  
"No I won't!"  
"Then I'll make you!"  
"No you can't!"

Meia and Jura appeared from nowhere. "Tie him up, now!" Barnette ordered the two. Hibiki ran to the door. "Not so fast, Mr. Alien," Meia said while holding Hibiki's shirt. "Sit down, Mr. Alien," Jura pushed him to the chair. "Now, for the finale, Mr. Alien," Barnette was holding a rope. She tied his hands first to the arms of the chair. Next, his feet. " Now, I was just wondering, will you tell me your problem, Mr. Alien?"

"Only the red-haired girl has permission to call me that!" He screamed at the two. "Who? Dita? She calls you Uchuujin-san. We call you Mr. Alien, right girls?"

"Right,"

"Now, if you won't tell us your problem, we'll have to deal with you," Barnette suddenly whipped out Jura's make-up. "Spit it out. I know you have a problem," Meia said and whipped out Jura's brush. "I wonder what will you look like with my clothes on, Mr. Alien," She took a box out. 

"Help! I'm being murdered!" Hibiki screamed. "Why are you guys black-mailing me?!" He screamed again. "A certain someone wants to know," Jura answered. 

"Leave Uchuujin-san alone!" Dita barged in the door unexpectedly. "Guess our dream turned out to be reality," Meia whispered to the other two and smiled. The three let go of whatever they where holding and took out a laser gun. "Don't take another step and we won't fire," Meia told Dita. Dita looked around, wondering what to do. "I'll defeat all of you. First of all, Meia's gun would fly up in the air. Then, one of you would shoot me and I'll just dodge it. The second shooter would be the first to be knocked out. I'll throw something at Barnette before I get the other one's gun," Dita smiled. "Useless talk," Meia whimpered. Meia fired her laser gun but Dita had a mirror. The beam bounced off and hit Meia's gun. Jura ran to the right and Barnette to the left. Barnette was the first to fire. The beam passed through Dita's cheek because she looked to the right to dodge it. "Close one but not close enough," She said. Dita backflipped in the air avoiding another close beam from Jura's gun. "Enough!" Meia caught her gun and fired at Dita. It left a cut on her left arm. She fell down and held her arm like crazy. The three closed in on Dita. "Had enough?" Jura asked. Dita opened her closed eyes and screamed, "Never!" She kicked Jura and broke her nose. "Like I said, the second shooter would go down first," She smirked. Dita grabbed Jura's gun and hit Meia in the head. "So my plan wasn't followed but that would do," She smirked. Barnette centered the laser on Dita's forehead. "Don't move," Barnette told her. "Okay!" Dita threw her boot in the air. It was about to land on Barnette but she fired it. "Smell my foot!" Dita kicked Barnette while damaging her arm. Meia regained conciouness at the right time. "Give up already!" She tackled Dita down. "Dita's down? No, she's up!" Dita rolled over and she was on top of Meia. "Watch me murderously kill this big fat idiot," She started punching Meia crazily. Meia was weak already and Dita stood up. "Don't ever mess with me. *BANG* The sound of the laser echoed the room. Dita turned around and saw Barnette refusing to give up. Dita dodge it again but this time she did it the Matrix way [slow motion and everything]

"Be amazed by my moves," Dita said while doing a Charlie's Angel's pose. "You won't take us down, ever!" Barnette couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted proof of Dita's love for Hibiki. It went too far. She threw her gun at Dita and ran out the door. "Oh no," Dita whispered when she caught the gun. She dragged the tied up Hibiki out the door. She closed it. *BOOM* An explosion occured inside Barnette's post. 

"What was that!?" Hibiki screamed in curiousity. "Jura's mud pack. Barnette ordered Parfet to make a mud bomb for them and install it inside her gun. Poor Meia,"

"Poor Meia?"

"I barely live when I smell that thing. This is the reason why Jura smells so bad," She said. "Oh yeah, and this moment," Hibiki stared at her while she was untying the last knot on his body. "Never happened," She added. "Ouch!" She held her arm. "Are you okay?" Hibiki asked. "Yes, rrr... Ne.. ver... been... better. I'll be in my rr..room if...ff someone n...needs me, O.k...k...ay?" Hibiki nodded and Dita took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hibiki and Bart were both carrying Meia. Duero was carrying Jura. "Is Meia really this heavy?" Bart complained and let go of Meia's body. "Shut up and keep carrying her! She's heavy!" Hibiki screamed. They both looked at Meia's mud covered body. "You carry her!"

"No! You do it!"

"Will the both of you pipe down?" Duero requested. "She's heavier than my bed!" Bart agaun complained. "Shut up!" Hibiki hiy Bart. "Okay,"

They arrived at the clinic. Meia had a big bruise on the head and a really very black eye and a very bloody nose. Jura's nose was totally broken. At that time, Barnette showed up. "Can't you do something with my hand? I think Dita's kick broke it. And also this one," She pointed to her knee. "I got it from falling down when I ran away from my post,"

Duero told the two to put Jura and Meia down the bed. "Come here, I'll bandage it," He led Barnette to his table and got the gauze from the drawer. He was carefully bandaging it and asked, "How did the plan go?" Barnette was pretty curious. 'How does he know... Parfet' She thought. "Kinda went overboard. Hibiki fell for that Misty voice back there. I wasn't pretty sure that Hibiki would come to me, but it worked any way,"

"What about Red-Headed Girl's voice?" Hibiki was listening to their little talk. "Dita's voice? We I don't remember including her voice. Why do you ask?"

Hibiki stared at her with no expression on his face.

Woah! Dita was Hyper! Wait a little while for the next chappie. It's Chrismas already and I'm really busy.   
Karla: No you aren't!  
Shut up you snitch! That was my little sis' Here some replies:

**Chou Nuriko**: First Enechan, now You. Uhm... Let me guess, one more order?

**Enachan**: Well, sorry. I had my plots on making it Hib/Mis for a while because it's Hib/Dit forever!

**megane-san_87**: Hentai might be a little later, okie?

**?**: You again. You are stating the obvious. We still friends!


	7. A Plan Turn Around

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Hibiki was rummaging through the storage room. He was pretty much looking for a book. "Maybe this one," It was a book entitled Hearings: What cause them. "Too small for a book, oh well," He started reading it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hibiki is missing," Misty told B.C. "Try the cafeteria?"

"Negative, no sign of Hibiki,"

"Your sounding a little bit like Meia everyday," B.C smiled. Everyone knew that Meia was Misty's idol. "Don't worry, just tell Dita to look for that boy. He's beggining to become a pain," He ordered Misty. Misty dashed around Nirvana. "First Hibiki, now, Dita. Who next? Bart?" She said. "Dita!" She screamed. Misty looked inside Dita's room. "Dita! You were here all along! Why weren't you responding to my call?" Misty said. Dita's arm was bleeding. The bleeding was pretty worser than a few hours ago. Her hand was covering her badly cut arm. "Dita! Are you okay? Why not go to the clinic?" Misty asked. "I'm stroog. I don't need anything to heal,"

"Baka! You'll hurt yourself even more just laying down your bed! If you won't do anything, your going to die!" Misty screamed. "Look whose talking, Baka. Your the one whose killing yourself,"

"Huh?"

Dita pointed at Misty. "You are stessing yourself to much. Your body can't support much work," She put her hand down. "Look, I'm not a baby. I'm a fully grown person!"

"You can't work too--" Dita couldn't continue. Her injury was bugging her already. It hurt her too much. "Dita!"

"Baka! Don't scream like you just saw an enemy ship! I'm fin--" Dita couldn't help it. Tears of pain were already coming out of her eyes. "Oh my God! What to do?" Misty look around Dita's room to see what she could use to help Dita. She took Dita's sheets and wrapped it around Dita's arm. "Don't move! I'm calling Duero,"

Misty rushed to the clinic. Duero was taking some test from Meia, still seeing if she was alright. "Duero, please go to Dita's room! She's in trouble!" Misty looked to the corner of the clinic. She saw Hibiki still reading the book he just took. "You good-for-nothing fool!" She hit Hibiki on the head. "B.C has been looking for you and here you are, relaxing like nothing has happened! Can't you see Dita's in big trouble?"

"Uh, no," Hibiki answered. Well, he didn't really hear anything. He was too absorbed in the book he was reading. "Come here," Misty dragged Hibiki to B.C's room. "Stay here. B.C needs to talk with you," Misty threw him inside the room. "I was reading!"

Duero and Misty rushed all the way to Dita's room. "Dita! Duero, Huh? Dita?" Dita wasn't there. "Nice prank, Misty," Duero walked backto the clinic. "But she was here awhile ago. She might be in trouble!"

"B.C! Did you see Dita?"

"She's in the machine room. They'll be alright, don't worry," B.C answered. "Them?" Misty wondered. She pondered her way to the machine room. She quietly opened the door. "No, Uchuujin-san! Leave me alone!"

"But you might be infected,"  
"Infected by your spit is more like it! Please leave!"  
"No!"  
"Then I'll leave!"

"But Dita!" Dita stood up, holding her arm. "Baka! Leave me alone! I don't need help! I'm not a child anymore!" Dita slowly walked to the door. She pushed it carefully not to get hurt. "And your little agreement with B.C isn't going to work anymore," She told Misty. "Agreement?"

"What did you do?" Hibiki asked Misty. "Nothing. She's got a rather unfriendly wound and I called Duero. Then, when we came, she wasn't anywhere in her room,"

"She was in her room? B.C told me she was in the machine room. Not her room," Hibiki's mind pondered. "B.C..."

"No, you shouldn't do that to someone higher than you,"

"How did you know?" Misty asked. Hibiki held her face close to his. "I don't," His lips brushed hers. "Hibiki! Hibiki! Pyoro doesn't want to let go of Kahlua!" Pai screamed. "Gomena! I didn't interupt anything did I?"

"No," Hibiki let go of Misty. "Pyoro! Give Kahlua to Pai!" He screamed. "It's Pyoro 2! Not Kahlua!" Hibiki ran after Pyoro. Misty and Pai followed.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from the far end of the corridor. The tears from her eyes splashed down to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pyoro! Gimme Kahlua!" Pyoro was hiding under Kahlua's bed together with the crying Kahlua. "Look! You already made Kahlua cry! Bad boy!" Pyoro hit Hibiki on the head. Hibiki rubbed his head and said, "I give up! No more!" He stood up and noticed Pyoro popping out from under the bed. "Gotcha!" He grabbed Kahlua from Pyoro. "Gimme!" Pyoro wanted to get Kahlua back but Hibiki hesistated. "Pai! Here!" Hibiki threw Kahlua in the air. Pai caught her. "Kahlua! So cute!" She complimented. "Your so mean," Pyoro said. Hibiki locked Pyoro inside the room. "Let me out!"

"Get over it you metal monster!" He threw Kahlua in the air. Pai caught her. "Don't wreck the door!" He screamed at Pyoro. "Pyoro 2!" Pyoro's last scream. 'Thank you so much! I was worried. Pyoro took Kahlua when I was sitting her. He kept running around and at one time, they got lost. I couldn't find them anymore,"

Hibiki genuflected to come face to face with Pai. "But she's back now, right? She's safe in your arms right? That's why Ezra trusted you so much," He smiled at Pai. He stood up, when he looked at Pai, she wasn't smiling. "Smile! Smile!" He said. This brought up a smile in Pai's face. The smile that always gets him. Not just from Pai, but from the others too.

Hibiki was thinking of Dita. Her smile. He just remembered that he hasn't seen Dita smile in ages. When did she stop smiling? Two, three weeks ago? No, he saw her smile when she was beating the guts out of Meia, Jura and Barnette. But that wasn't the smile he wanted. That smile was because of enjoying beating up people 'till they're helpless. Beating people up isn't good and Dita knows it. The smile she had was of sweetness, curiousity and innocence. The smile she has now was of evil, hard-core and stone-hearted. Hibiki can't stare at that new smile she had. It was like an reincarnation of the old Meia but much worse. 'What's the reason she changed?!? She shouldn't have... She might be irritating but she's she. She can't help herself. Wait, why am I thinking of her? I love Misty, not that idiot alien-freak,' He thought. 

'Why? Because you love her, you can't deny it. You love her,' A voice inside Hibiki spoke up.

Replies:

Enachan: Sure! I'll keep it up!

Chou Nuriko & ?: You guys are forming a band of illegally shipped monkeys and train them how to Judo! And after that, you guys are going to let them at me! AHH! I love monkeys! Get them off me before I kill them with my Ultra Hug Squisher! *SQUISH* Oops...

Reviewer: Sorry...

megane-san_87: Keep waiting. I said that the hentai part will come, maybe at chappie 12? When the hentai comes in, this fic will be found at the rated-R section and I mean it.

Thas all folks!


	8. His Dream

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

*Hibiki is now buried in his thoughts. He's background is nothing but darkness*

'I don't love people who call me an alien. Misty's the one I need'  
'That's not what you feel...'  
'Yes, this is who I love, Misty Cornwell, not red-head wonder'  
'No, your wrong,'  
'I am never wrong about myself. I am who I am'  
'People who deny are people with no real purpose of living...'  
'Who are you to judge me? Your nothing but a voice!'  
'I might be a voice but I speak of the reality you are in...'  
'No, I'm just hearing things! I'm hearing things because I work hard!'  
'Your mind is confused. Your emotions are blended. You cannot live like this. I won't let you...'  
'Like the book said, you are nothing but a result of overworking'  
'Your point of view is far different than the author's point. You are unique...'  
'No! All of us are the same! Our structures, our feelings, our will to survive!'  
'All are different from each other. Your knowledge, your looks, your identities...'  
'Iie! Your lying! We are all the same!'  
'You are the same yet you are different...'  
'You are just the result of overworking!'  
'I'm just explaining things to make things easier...'  
'Guess what? I don't understand a thing you say!'  
'Don't deny what you feel. You might not get what you necessarily need...  
'I'm not denying! I'm telling the truth!'  
'The truth is what the heart shouts, not what the mind whispers...'  
'My heart shouts Misty's name! Not Alien freak!'  
'But your heart shouts another name...'  
'It doesn't shout any other name! Misty!  
'Misty is just another murmur of your confused mind...'  
'No! She is what my heart shouts!  
'No, it's not her...'  
'How are you sure that it is not Misty'  
'Because I shout Dita Leibely...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Duero! Hibiki won't wake up!" Bart screamed while shaking Hibiki like crazy. "Bart! Stop it! He is in deep sleep. He would be alright,"

"Whoa, I thought he was--"  
"DEAD?!?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is this place?" Hibiki looked around. "A green land? What's this?" A butterfly fluttered to a flower near him. "Hi!" A voice came. 'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' he thought. When he looked back, he saw seven children playing together. He recognise all of them. He stood up. "Do you wanna play? Come play with us!" The small girl said. "I'm Dita! That boy ovew thew is Duewo, he's playing with Pawfet. There's Juwa, Bawnette and Bawt. They always play together. "Dita! Let's play some more!" A girl with green hair called out. "That's Meia, ouw leadaw. She's a nice pewson!"

"Hai! Let's play!" Hibiki said. Hibiki played with Meia and Dita until Parfet and Duero joined in. They played like crazy. He loved this place. Dita was as the same age as Bart. Her hair was short and so was her height. Her hands were small and she was dressed with a cute uniform. Meia was a little taller than Dita. She had her hair up in pigtails and she was never down. She is always called leader by Dita because Meia always protects Dita like a little sister. Parfet was still without glasses. Her hair was just ponied and simply braided down to the end. She had green eyes that blended with her brown hair. Duero was never like his present age. He was always smiling and his hair was G-Qued. They were all playing. Duero was up in Hibiki's shoulder. Parfet wanted a turn. Meia and Dita were pulling Hibiki's pant's down. Jura, Barnette and Bart wanted to join. Jura had her hair down and she doesn't care what happens to her. Hibiki could tell by the scars sticking out of her body. Bart was a little shy at first and he wasn't very loud. 

It had been at least three hours of playing. All of them were tired especially Hibiki. "I'm tired. Let's all take a nap," He lied down on the grass. Duero threw himself to the ground. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" This time, Bart joined in. Meia, Barnette and Jura were already sleeping. Hibiki saw Dita under a tree, sitting under the shade. "He walked to her. "Hi Dita! Do you want to play? What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about Hibiki-san. I like you vewy much. Some day, I want to mawwy you!" Dita said. "Marry?" He asked. "Mawwy is when two people love each othew so much they would be joined together, fowevew," Dita looked down. "Why are you so down?"

"Because the one I love," Dita transforms to her bad girl self and the background turned black again. "Has never ever loved me back," Hibiki looked at Dita. She was slowly dissapearing as her eyes began to water. "Hibiki! Over here," Hibiki couldn't take his eyes off Dita's. "Dita! Don't go! I need you here! I can't live without you!" Dita was gone with a poof. "Hibiki! Over here,"Arms started to embrace him. "I love you Hibiki," Misty said. "But I love..."

"Who?"

"Dita..." Misty again dissapeared and Hibiki found himself locked in Nirvana. "Dita! Where are you?" Hibiki navigated through the corridors. "Is this Nirvana?" He asked. Everything was so silent. It was so clean yet why was it so silent. He went around, trying to look for a crew member. "Meia?"

"What are you doing here?" Meia said with a snobbish tone. "But this is Nirvana, right?"

"Look, you've killed too many people already!" Meia pushed Hibiki down. "I didn't do anything!" He screamed back. "Didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? It's your fault Gascogne didn't live! It's your fault why Jura fell endlessly in space! It's you fault Parfet got crushed by your Vanguard! It's your fault why Barnette was shot through the head! It's your fault Misty hung herself! It's your fault why Dita was blasted by that damn red ray! And you say you didn't do anything?!?"

"Yes! I didn't do anything!" He screamed back. "Instead of blasting the enemy with your last shot, you went for refill! Instead of parking your Vanguard properly, you just parked it like it wasn't heavy! Instead of doing anything, you froze in your spot! Instead of saying things nicely, you said it like we don't have feelings! Instead of being alert, you were careless! Happy!?!"

Hibiki couldn't say another word. Meia was panting, pretty tired from the yelling she just did. "We chose we coudn't take it anymore, Hibiki," Meia took out something sharp and pierced it through Hibiki. "We can't lose anyone important anymore," She took the sharp thing out of Hibiki's body. Hibiki spewed out blood from his mouth. "If I'm going down, so are you,' He took the object from Meia and stabbed at her. "Silly boy, don't you know that won't work anymore?"

"No!!!!!!!!!!"

Replies

Chou Nuriko: Well, er, Just a thought. I mean, it could happen, could it?

megane-san_87: It's not Hibiki/Misty!

miki-moon78: Me too...

?: You are not beloved.

aoikachina_KWT: Hai, Hai!

BKM2K2: Yap! Couldn't agree more. But let's be soft on the young one...

EnaChan: How come everybody says that this is a Hib/Mis Fic? Didn't you read my summary?

mister kungfu@smkk: My head aches already...

cinderella_sematan: Yes he does

yumeneko: Yumen! I know you love Saiyuki! I'm already watching it now on my T.V! And I have here some sodas, a few chips, the remote, my cellphone, the popcorn, my doggie plushtoy (Farfie!) and something we all call a slingshot. If Yaone goes near Hakkai, Well, we do have the slingshot now don't we? *Sings 'Boumce Yaone Bounce'*

Well, that's all! [for now...]


	9. False Jealousy, Sweet Revenge

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Meia's image turned into Dita. "Why did you kill me Uchuujin-san?" Dita held the object trying to pull it out. "Dita! I didn't mean to! It wasn't--"

"Good-bye Uchuujin-san," Dita fell on the hard floor. Hibiki was shocked. "No, no. This isn't happening!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dita! Where did you come from?" Bart asked the girl in the door. "I heard Uchuujin-san's not... Err.. I mean, Never mind. Just take care of him. He is the only one who can drive a Vanguard," Dita tried to hide her worried face. "So that's the cut Misty was telling me," Duero rubbed his chin. "Let me checked it out," He went near Dita. He checked her arm. "This wound is pretty deep, let's bandage it,"

"No!" Dita grabbed back her arm. "I can last without those things! Besides, It doesn't hurt anymore!' She sat on Hibiki's bed, looked at him and sighed quietly. "Leader said if he is okay, she needs him at the meeting room," She stood up and walked out the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'It can't happen. I won't kill Dita. I can't. I didn't kill anyone. They just didn't think. I'm not guilty'

'Now you know that emotions could extract the truth from you...'  
'You again!'  
'Yes...'  
'Why did you this to me?'  
'The question is why did you do this to me...'  
'I didn't do anything to you'  
'You have to tell the truth...'  
'What truth?'  
'The truth. The way you feel...'  
'Whatever'  
'Will you follow me from now on?'  
'Why would I follow you? Your only emotions'  
'Your emotions...'  
'And so?'  
'If you won't say what you feel, you are nothing...'  
'Nothing of what?'  
'Nothing to this universe...'  
'You are useless'  
'I exist because you exist...'  
'And no one cares'  
'You should care...'  
'I shouldn't anyway!'  
'Your life is at stake'  
'I am not meat!'  
'You won't tell the truth then...'  
'What truth?'  
'Look how many people you've put down. So many words but so useless...'

'I do not know what your saying' Flashes of memories flash before Hibiki's eyes. The time when Rabbat had beaten him up. The time Seran died. The time Gascogne's ship blew up. 'No!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hibiki woke up, panting pretty heavily. He was sweating all over. "Where am I?" He sat up and looked to his right. "Where am I?" He said. "Hibiki! You finally woke up! Do you know how much trouble you put us through?" Bart asked. "None, actually. Bart just wants to say he doesn't like you collapsing anywhere here," Duero rubbed his chin. "I had to carry you all the way up to here!! Don't you know your very heavy?! Don't ever do that again! My arm hurts because of you!"

"Yeah, that's great," Hibiki wiped the sweat trickling down his cheek. He wondered if all of that was true. Did he actually kill Dita? But how? And Misty, did she really kill herself? By hanging? What about the others? Did they die because he wasn't smart enough to do such task? Or was he too coward, scared to death? He had so many things in mind. His head was already aching.

"My head hurts!" He suddenly blurted out. "Reminds me, Meia wants you in the meeting room, pronto," Duero told him. "Can't I just stay here? My head hurts plus I'm all sweaty. You know that Meia hates smelly people. I'm taking a bath," Bart rolled his eyes. "First, your head hurts. Now, your taking a bath. What are you really going to do? And it's Jura who hates smelly people, not Meia. Meia is smelly the way she is,"

"No she isn't" Duero said. Bart stook his tongue out. "You must be near Meia lately," He teased. "Yes, she has been in the clinic for a long time. She does smell good and so does Jura,"

"Can you give me that pen and that paper over there by Duero's desk? I'll be writting in here if anybody needs me," Hibiki started jotting down some notes. Pretty much making his own diary. "C'mon, Duero. I'm pretty hungry. Let's eat," Bart told Duero.

Hibiki started to jot down things from his dream. "Meia was there," He wrote down Meia's name. "Misty and Jura and Barnette and Gasco and Duero and Bart and--"

"Uchuujin-san!"

"Her," He said quietly. "Leader needs you now. I told Doctor to tell you that Meia needs you," Dita leaned on the wall. "Are you going to stand up and leave? Or are you afraid of her?" Dita smiiled a sly smile. She put on of her eyebrows up. 'No Dita, don't smile like that. That's not your smile. You smile more sweetly than that. Change it back' Hibiki said in his mind. "My head hurts, I'm all sweaty and I'm busy," He started to write again. Dita didn't like the way Hibiki talked to her. Her eyebrows met at the center while her smile slowly turned to a frown. "Uchuujin-san, I think Misty's been looking for you,"

"I said I don't like her," Hibiki started to write faster. "Yes you do. You were about to kiss her but Paiway interupted your move," She tried to hide her feeling of jealousy. "You were watching?"

"No. I just heard it from Pai.," She kept hiding. "Why? Are you jealous?" Dita didn't like that. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She screamed. "Yes you are," Hibiki said while writing. Dita rammed into him. "What are you doing!?" Hibiki tried to push Dita away from him. "Showing you that I am not jealous!" She burst with power and landed on top of Hibiki. She wanted to pull his head off. "You get your hands off me now! Don't do that! OUCH!"

"Now do you think I'm jealous?" She asked while tightening the grip around Hibiki's neck. "Dita! What are you doing?" Dita turned around and saw Misty. Misty pulled Dita up. "Thanks Misty," Hibiki told her. Dita went from anger to rage. "Watch this," Misty punched Dita. "Was that your best shot?" Dita asked with a calm and cool voice. "No," Misty remarked. "I think that was your best shot," Dita swung her arm at Misty. "Not bad for an amature," Misty bragged while holding her bloody mouth. "Oh, you thought that was a serious blow? No, no, no, no, no. That was just practice," Dita smiled and kicked Misty with her newly found boots [Yes, the one with the metal thing]. Misty was good as fainted. "Misty!"

"Now do you think that I'm jealous? Uchuujin-san?" Dita asked. "You almost killed Misty! And that's what you ask?!? You are nothing but an insensitive fool!" Hibiki screamed. 'I shouldn't have said that. Whatever happens, she still the one I love' Hibiki thought. Dita had no expression but smiling coolly at him. "Yes, maybe I am an insensitive fool. But that doesn't stop me from being human now does it? You are so worthless," She crossed her arms and walked away. Hibiki stood up and tried to run after her. 'Go after her, Go after her...' He held his chest. 'No I can't, my friend. No I can't...'

'Why not?'

'Work with me here'

'Okay...'

Now for those cookies, er, replies, I mean:

?: Winky-winky? Where in da world did ya get that?

Chou Nuriko: It is not confusing! Not...

megane-san_87: I hate those people too! So I hate myself, i guess...

mister kungfu@SMKK: I thought what you said was real! I took twenty of those pills and I was still wide awake! Man, I'm sleepy... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Enachan: Wokey... I just misunderstood.

BKM2K3: And I don't want the Hibiki torturing to stop!

Dr. Kropek: I don't know.

Dr. Bogey: No illness? I live in a mental hospital. Does that count as a sickness? Joke.

Da Russian: Very interesting.... review

Thas all. Maybe I'll post next week.


	10. Blackmailed for a Good Reason

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Dita was hanging out with Parfet, pretty much dissing her already. "Parfet, why do you have to wear those big old ugly glasses? They make you look like an annoying bug. No, a big annoying bug at least! Ahh! It's attacking me! The bug infestation has begun!" Dita screamed. Parfet was already pissed. She was only keeping the anger to herself. "Wait, you don't look like a bug,"

"Good," Parfet whispered. "To make you look like one, you should have feelers," Dita yanked Parfet's hair. 'Control, must control anger. Dita will pass. She won't take over me' Parfet thought. "But the feelers keep dropping down, I wonder what to do? Hmm... Aha! All you have to do is this!" Dita pulled something out of her pocket and smothered it on Parfet's hair. "This would hold it for a little while," She said. "Dita..." Parfet whimpered. "Oh, we can't forget those ugly wings," She stuck to big wings at the back of Parfet. Parfet wanted to throw the wrench she was holding at Dita. "Don't forget the big round bottom! Oh, your bottoms already big," Dita poked Parfet's bottom. "I have had it! Dita, come here!" Dita ran away from Parfet as fast as she can. 

They ran through the corridors and knocked over a few members of the crew already. "Dita! Come back here! Look what you've done to me!"

"I already know! I'm not blind," She answered. "I have clearer eyes than a certain somebody!"

"Don't insult me anymore!" Parfet lunged at Dita. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gonna kiss me!" Dita kissed Parfet in the forehead. Parfet could see stars from here to there. "One little star, Two little stars, Three little stars, Four little stars--"

"What's happened here?" Meia happened to passed by. "There are thirty three itsy bitsy bitsy itsy teeny weeny weeny teeny little tiny winy puny witty bitty stars, Meia!" Parfet said outloud. "I'm sure enough this has something to do with your presence," Meia hissed at Dita. "Oh really? Maybe it's the fact that Parfet is clumsier than Jura," She answered. Meia pointed her ring at Dita. "What happened?" She began to be serious. "Parfet lunged at me but my, let's say, superior coordination is far better than you've ever expected. She hit her head on the floor," Dita bragged. "You were just lucky,"

"No, no, no, Leader. Not lucky, gifted is more like it. Look at my ingenius plots. Entertaining, funny and best of all, one-of-a-kind! No one ever thought of this plot before!" Dita said and smiled. "Stop! You need some time in one of our cells. As they say, a rule broken is a punishment earned," Meia hissed. "Whoa! I didn't break any rule anyway. Look who's talking, you the one with the broken rule problem,"

"Five little sta-ars, floating by, one little star just poked me in the eye..." Parfet sang in the tune of the "hush little baby, don't say a word" nursery rhyme. "And which rule did I just break?"

"Where am I? Am I on the floor? What just happened here?" Parfet just regained her memory. "Are you sure you want to know which rule you just broke?"

"Meia broke a rule? I don't remember any rule she broke..." Parfet whimpered. "Well Parfet, are you sure she didn't break any rule?" Parfet nodded to what Dita said as she tried to stand up. "I didn't break any rule!" Meia screamed. Dita held Meia's head. "Illegal possesion of deadly weapon! One look into Meia's face will strike fear and grimace into one's face!"

Parfet laughed at the top of her lungs. "Wait, and that's not all. Don't forget her loyal subject, bug-eyed Parfet!" Dita pulled a rope tangling down from the ceiling. "Like I always say, Bai-Bai!" She ran off. Two huge barrels tipped over and covered the two with Pink and Blue paint. "Dita!!" They both yelled in chorus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Misty, Uchuujin-san, Meia, Parfet--"

"Dita!"

"And Jura. Hehehe," Dita was laughing in the background. "Dita! Do you know where Meia--"

"Jura! Did you see Hibiki?"

"Bart! Maybe Dita has knowledge where Hibiki is. Oh, by the way Bart, is the water in th shower room running?" Jura asked. "Well--"

"Of course it's running! Look at his head! All the hair has already fallen because of the pressure!" A big exclamation point [anime style!] appears an Barts head while Jura laughs her lungs out. "And you've got bonus! Bart rarely goes to the bathroom, and that's a fact," Jura laughs louder. "Dita, you need some rest. Please go to bed,"

"No, I have lotsa hair. Not like you, Baldy!" Jura fell down from laughing already. "Baldy! Pressure! No hair! Where in the world do you get these jokes?!" Jura asked. "In my head. Of course, I'm sure your head could think of one, no? Jura?"

"Yes, of course!" Jura exclaimed. "I don't think so. The only thing inside your head is air!" This time, it was Bart's turn to laugh. "Go Dita! That's the way I like it!" He danced to the music. "At least I am more beautiful than you,"

"Bart, don't listen. She just likes the sound of her own voice. Or maybe she's just lessening the amount of air she already has in her head" Dita scadoodled off. "She bugs me," Jura whispered. "What happened to you two?" Bart asked as a pink and blue figure stepped in the room."Dita..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Lookie here Hibiki, if Dita doesn't change, say good-bye to your buddy here," Meia and Jura pointed a laser gun at the Vanguard. "No!" 

"And make sure that she doesn't insult me because of my bald head," Bart pointed a knife at Hibiki. "But Barnette, Meia and Jura always make fun of your head!"

"Because they have authorization to do so!" Bart slapped Hibiki's head. "Why not borrow hair from Jura? I'm sure she'll lend you some," Bart neared the knife at Hibiki. "Enough bald talk already,"

"And, if she makes fun of me one more time," Parfet took a out a pair of scissors so big, it could cut up Hibiki's head. "Say good-bye to your," Parfet look down. "Definitely not these! Don't you know a man needs these!?"

"We need a tube in the plumbing. I'm sure that would fit fine," Meia snickered. "I wonder what it taste like?" Jura asked. "Chicken?"

"Alright already!" Hibiki walked out. "Where do you get these ideas, Parfet?"

"Doctor," She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If I were Dita, where would I be?" Hibiki was in the hangar, searching for her. "She could be in the garden,"

Hibiki ran to the garden. He saw Misty there with a cast and her head was bandaged. He remembered something. "Misty, what was the purpose of man again?"

"I told you, try researching the archer," Then she smiled. "Stop smiling, your beggining to irritate me. Tell me. You know I'm not smart enough to figure out," He said. "Now tell me,"

"An archer always hits the bullseye,"  
"What's the reason?"  
"With his arrows,"  
"I don't have any arrows!"  
"Somewhere down under,"

"Your crazy! I don't know what your whimpering about!" Hibiki walk out the garden angry. "He doesn't know a thing about that stuff? I thought he was a good thinker,"

"Dita could be in her room," He checked for her there. "Aha!"

"Aha what?"  
"Your here!"  
"And your over there, great story,"  
"Look, we need a talk,"  
"Talk about what? Misty?"  
"Stop it!"  
"Stop talking? I thought we were going to talk,"  
"Listen!"  
"I thought we were going to talk? Your so confusing,"

"You've got a problem and I know you don't know what to do," Hibiki smiled and asked what was her problem.

I love ya all! Only fifteen more reviews and I'm satisfied! I'll be able to reach my goal already! Yipee!   
[75 REVIEWS: MY GOAL] Don't tell me after I've got 75 reviews, none of you would ever review   
my fic again, now would you, guys? I need reviews! I love flattery! I love criticism! Make me laugh!   
Make me cry! Make me angry! Make fun of me! Make me rich baby!

Replies:

?: You are so lucky I understand Tagalog. At panira ka rin! Hehehe.

Gorst: This is an AU fic if you've read the whole story.

The Untalkative Bunny: I think the way the characters act on screen doesn't match the way they look. And I can't seem to stop putting jokes in all my fics. This fic was meant for Romance only but it's so hard! I had to put in a few twitches and switches for a change. Glad you liked it! Uhm... And what does unorthodox mean anyway?

aoikachina_KWT: Uhm, here's Dita. Talk to her.

Dita: I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!

mister kungfu@SMKK: Again, here is Dita to answer you review.

Dita: I AM NOT HIDING MY FEELINGS!!!! UCHUUJIN-SAN'S A JERK!!!!

Enachan: We hate Misty! We hate Misty! We must bash Misty in order to survive!

stelok: Thanks for reviewing and everything else in between [Whatever that means]! By any chance, are you the stelok who wrote the Bandread story? And by the way, don't read my reply to Enachan, please!

BKM2K3: I'm a boy. And I must stop the Hibiki torturing stuff! Now I must torture Dita in exchange!

Barto: Here's the other chapter. I am posting the other one as soon as possible.

demoreign: Welcome to the club, young one. Our motto is "We must bash Misty in order to survive..."

mik-moon78: Yup! I will continue to the very end!

megane-san87: If you want, we could kick her a** right now! You know, you give me a great idea for a new chapter in the later part of this fic. 

Yipee! SMILE!!! SMILE!!!


	11. Truthfully Said, Passionately Done

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE: PREPARED TO BE MUSHED!!!

Dita stared at Hibiki for quite a while. "I have no problem! Don't you like to see me mature already?! Everybody complains to see me acting like a child. Now I've grown out of my childish ways, nothings changed!" Dita pushed Hibiki back. "You said that nothing has changed? You boss people around, you leave a mess behind and you manage to get out of the problem and you say nothings changed?! You are so blind!"

"Look whose talking! You don't even know what it's like to be me! Dita, your so childish, so immature, so stupid! Everybody complains about my attitude!" She screamed. "You have a useless reason of changing! That wasn't even worth listening too!"

"Then you shouldn't have listened! Look, before you came into this room, it was so peaceful. You barged in and scream at the top of your lungs and then you say that what I was just saying isn't worth listening too? Then, why did you have to come here in the first place!?"

"Meia and Jura are going to wreck my Vanguard if you don't change! Plus, if you tease Parfet one more time about her damn glasses, I would be saying good-bye to my extremities!"

"Go see if I care!" Dita screamed at Hibiki. They stared at each other with angry looks. Dita's eyes had anger while Hibiki's eye's had rage in them. They were both on fire and wanted to punch each other to death. Their teeth were grinding. Dita pushed Hibiki again. "Just get out of my room! Now!" She pushed him again. "I'm not leaving this room unless you change!"

"Sure, I'll change! From bad to worst!" Dita screamed and threw her pillow at Hibiki. "Oh, a pillow fight, neh? I'm good at that!" Hibiki hit Dita with the pillow. "Get out of my room, now!" She hit him back with her fist. "Stop hitting me already!" Hibiki punched Dita. Dita had to stop because her arm hurt. "PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Dita slapped him. "I just need some time alone!"

"NO!" Hibiki refused. "Then, I'll be the one to walk out!" Hibiki ran to the door to block Dita from getting out. "What is it that you want from me!?! I don't need anything from you! Stop it already! I just want to be alone!" Dita's eyes started to become teary. Hibiki noticed that Dita was trying to hold back the tears she had. "Your not going anywhere until you've changed," Hibiki said. "I have changed!" Dita wiped her teary eyes. "So, your crying?" Hibiki asked the teary-eyed girl. "No, I just got something in my eye," She answered back. "Admit it, your crying,"

"No, I'm not crying," She said still wiping her eyes. "C'mon, you are crying,"

"I said I am not crying, especially in front of you! Please let me out. You can have my room if you want just let me out," Dita ordered Hibiki. "C'mon, I'll just spend a little more time standing here near the door, doing nothing," He looked up and ignored Dita. "Get out of my way!" Dita tried to push Hibiki out the way but he won't budge. "Uchuujin-san! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Then do your buisness right in front of me," Hibiki smiled. "No way! What am I? Stupid?" She complimented. "Then, you'd have to hold it in for a little while," Hibiki kept standing. He saw right through Dita. Dita didn't need to go to the bathroom. Dita laid down her bed. "Tell me when your a little tired of standing," Dita whimpered.

"You are an idiot. You think I would give up just like that?" Hibiki crossed his arms. They were just inside the room. So silent. They didn't want to talk. They didn't want to look at each other. Dita yawned whiile Hibiki scratched his head. She buried her head under her pillow while he leaned on the door. They kept looking around. Hibiki broke the silence. "Why did you changed?"

"I already told why, just shut up," She answered in quite a snobbish tone. "That reason? Useless,"

"Oh, I forgot. It was a useless reason. How can I forget it? So stupid of me," She said. "C'mon, there must be another one. A reason more reasonable than that," Hibiki muttured. Dita shrugged and hissed. She didn't want to talk about that anymore. "What is it?" He asked. Dita didn't move. "Why aren't you talking? I don't remember me telling you to shut up,"

"It's because I don't want to talk. Just let me out," She answered calmly. "No way. Tell me you'll change," He said. "I'll change,"

"No, you should mean what you said,"  
"I said I'll change!"  
"You don't mean it,"  
"I'll change! Just let me out!"

"No," He scratched his head. "You didn't mean it anyway," He looked up the roof. "What in the world do you want from me? I know you want me to change, I'll do it," Dita went near Hibiki. "LET ME OUT!" Dita tried to push Hibiki out of the way. She kicked, punched and pulled him already. "How can I change if you won't let me out!?"

"I don't know. Try thinking, it might work," He smiled. 'Damn, why do I have to suffer?' Dita thought. 'What to do, what to do?' Dita saw something sticking out of her closet. "What would happen if I pull this?" The entire contents of Dita's closet spilled onto Hibiki. "Help! I'm drowning in Dita's alien toys!"

"And I'm proud of it!" Dita tried to open the door. She punched in the code but the door won't open. "Uchuujin-san! What did you do to my number code?"

"Changed the code while you weren't looking. Never mess with a mechanic. Now, help me get up!" He screamed. Dita froze in her spot. "No, I won't help you," She got all teary-eyed again. She went to her bed and cupped her own face. Hibiki struggled to get up, buried in all those alien toys. "Dita, help me!" Dita didn't answer. "Dita?" Hibiki said. She didn't answer. With one last push, Hibiki was free. 

He looked at Dita. 'Poor girl, I wonder what has been bothering her now a days?' He asked in his mind. He touched Dita's back. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted to what's been bothering you. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"You want to know?! You want to know what's been bothering me!? You are right, my other reason wasn't the reason I changed!" Dita looked into Hibiki's eyes as she stood up. "Why is it when you love someone, there is alwaays someone left behind? Why is it that you can't love two persons at the same time?" Dita screamed at Hibiki. 'So love was behind all this'

"Why is it that it has to always be me left in the line?!" Hibiki didn't know what to say. He looked down, trying to avoid the look in Dita's eyes. 'So this is the reason. I knew it, it wasn't maturity after all' He was about to speak but Dita's mouth opened first. "Why do I still love you, even though your not mine?" She said. Hibiki grabbed Dita's face and kissed her again. "Because your wrong, you are mine," Hibiki said without breaking the kiss. "Dita,"

"Hibiki,"

Replies:

?: So it was.

The class monitor: Can you be her counselor?

cinderella_sematan: Wait for the next.

mister kungfu@SMKK: I hope not.

Aoikachina_KWT: I have a question. Are Vandread men circumcised or not?

BKM2K3: Advice. Don't press submit more than enough.

megane-san_87: Your awaited chapter is almost up. ^,-,^

The 63rd Reviewer: Okie, I'll try to improve.

N1rVaNa: Panadol? Is that a drug?

Enachan: Oh no! I don't like fish crackers! No! Stop it Enachan! Argh! *Poink* You got me. Ouch.


	12. Two Rediscoveries

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Hibiki pressured in the kiss. Dita moaned. He brushed her hair but her cap was in the way. He threw it and took of her pony. "You look better without your hair in pony," He said without breaking the kiss. Dita wanted more of the kiss so she pressured in too. They were both slobbering on each other's faces. Hibiki left Dita's mouth and went on biting her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "I don't know... I just... It just... mean was... hehe,"

"Why did you stop? That tickles," Dita laughed.

Hibiki remembered what Misty said. 'Wonder what that means'. He started kissing Dita again.Hibiki pushed Dita and fell on top of her. It hurt Dita but she didn't care. She was a little tired and she kinda liked the feel somewhere. "It's kinda hot in here," Hibiki took off his shirt which brought his I.D along. Dita put her hand on his chest. "Your pretty muscular," She gently punched Hibiki's chest. "I know," He started to smooch her all over again. He put his hand under her bra and started to explore the unexplored. He wanted to take it off. "Let's lay down the bed, shall we?"

"Why, Uchuujin-san?" She asked. "I just want to try something out," He turned off the lights since it was night time already. He didn't want to bother the others at their sleep. Dita was sitting at the edge of her bed. She didn't want to lay down yet. Hibiki went near her and started kissing her again. His legs between hers. "You gotta trust me with this one," Dita nodded. He kicked off his shoes and took off Dita's. He started kissing her again. "Uchuujin-san, what are yyou doing?"

"Something," He answered. A few minutes have gone by and each kiss became more and more passionate. 'That feeling, that stripping feeling, it's coming back. And that stupid riddle!' Hibiki thought. He started to unbutton Dita's pants. "What are you doing?"

"It's called instinct," He said. "But what if we do something we'll both regret in the end?"

"Dita, I don't think I'll ever be sorry for something we ever do," Hibiki said as he slid down Dita's pants

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up and saw Dita. She was still sleeping. He put on his clothes, which were lying on the floor. When he went out the door. "I'm so sleepy, so tired, so hungry," He scratched his back. "Hibiki! Where have you been!? Me and Duero were wondering where you went," Bart appeared from nowhere. "Hey, looks like you need some rest,"

"Oh, really? I couldn't sleep last night so I walked around Nirvana for a little while. "You weren't anywhere last night. We checked the garden, the cafeteria, the cellar, the hangar," Bart said. "Did you check my Vanguard?" Hibiki tried to lie but it won't work. "Parfet checked there three times. She said you weren't there,"

"That's where I hung-out,"

"Misty said she heard you moaning in Dita's room.," Bart smiled. "Who's Dita?" He tried another attempt and he scored. "You must be really tired, You don't even know the crew members name anymore! C'mon, we'll get you some food and we'll sleep,"

"Where have you been? It looks like you haven't been eating awhile," He complimented Hibiki's eating. Duero marched in the cafeteria. "So, your here. Do you know how much trouble you've caused us?"

"How many were you?" Hibiki asked. "Bart, Me, Parfet, Paiway, Misty and Gascogne," To Hibiki's surprise, Gascogne's name was mentioned. "Gasco's alive?" Bart and Duero nodded. "We found her right after you were missing. She was inside a pod," Bart looked at Hibiki as he stood up. "Where is she?" Hibiki asked.

"In her post, duh," Bart answered. Hibiki ran fast. "Gasco!" As he opened the door. "How many times have I told you, Gascogne, not Gasco," Hibiki hugged Gascogne tighter than ever. "I missed you!"

"Wanna play?" She asked. "Nah, I'm still hungry," He said and smiled. "But I still want to play cards. Too bad your bad at it," Gascogne's words hit Hibiki through the head. "Are you saying I'm a coward? I'm no coward!" Hibiki started to play cards with her.

It's been five hours since Gascogne and Hibiki started playing. As usual, He was losing to her. "Ha! Full house!" He put down his cards. "Oh, I lost... maybe," She put down her cards and won. "Again?"

"No more, I'm tired. I haven't slept all night," Gascogne smiled. "Why not? You can sleep now, let's play later," Gascogne put up one of her eyebrows and smiled again. Hibiki went out the room. "Did you win?" Pai's voice reached Hibiki's ears. "Not once, but I like to lose against her. I missed it already," Pai smiled to what Hibiki said. "Ribbit!" Her annoying frog friend said.

"Are you still hungry? Bart said you go back to the cafeteria and finish your food," Pai said. Hibiki remembered. "My food!" He dashed to the table. He munched away the food in the plate. "Where were you last night?" Parfet asked. "Vanguard and everywhere,"

"You weren't there. I checked there three times," She scratched her head. "I was there when you didn't look. You must have missed me," Hibiki said while munching down his food. "Okay, but don't forget our little deal," Parfet pulled out the big pair of scissors she pulled out last time. She smiled at Hibiki. "She changed. I talked to her yesterday. I just hope she does,"

"Or else, snip-snip!" Parfet said while scaring Hibiki. Hibiki just stook out his tongue.

I'm very sorry if you didn't like that chapter. My little sister didn't want the Hentai to be very descriptive or she won't be able to read it. Check out the scar man. So large. And is it okay if I don't reply for awhile? All this replying is giving me a headache.


	13. I Remember You!

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

~The Next Day~

Dita went back to her normal clothes and her normal attitude. "I love you!" Jura hugged Dita. "Nani? You love me?" Dita didn't understand what Jura said. "Your back which is why I love you,"

"Oh, so that's the reason," She answered. "Anything else to say?" Dita asked Jura. "Not much. How are you?"

"I'm fine, like the old Dita," Then, she smiled and left Jura all alone. "You know, Misty said she heard you moaning in your room and the bathroom the night Gascogne was found, is it true?" Dita blushed furiously. "Uh, no,"

"She also heard Hibiki moaning, is it true," Jura smiled. "But Hibiki was in his Vanguard that night, right?" Dita knew Hibiki had blamed his Vanguard when he dissappeared. "She really must be dreaming, Misty!" Jura screamed. Dita ran away from Jura as fast as she could but she tripped. "Be careful, Dita,"

"Thanks, Leader," She thanked Meia for saving her from a bad fall. "Shouldn't you be chasing Hibiki? You used to chase him," Meia told Dita. "Used to, Leader. Used to. Besides, it's childish,"

"Finally, the Dita I wanted. My wish came true!" She hugged Dita. "How many people have hugged me today? They was Bart, Meia, Jura and Parfet? What's the matter with you people? Has something got into you four?"

"Nothing, we just missed you so much," Meia complimented. "Meia, you thought I totally forgot about what I did the past few months. No,no. I didn't forget. Just one wrong move and--"

"One wrong move and?" Meia pointed her ring at Dita. "You always take jokes so seriously, which is the reason your so cold--"

"One more word, Dita, and you'll see stars," Meia had that tone in her voice. "Gomena, Leader. I didn't mean to," Dita said in *puppy dog* tone. "That's okay. Come here," Meia gave a noogie at Dita and started tickling her. "Meia! Leader! Stop it!"

"No way! I'm having so much fun!" They were already down on the floor and they were still giggling. Meia tickled Dita again. "Meia!" Meia stopped for a while. She stook her tongue out at Dita. "I'm not stopping!" She charged at Dita again. The corridor was filled with Meia and Dita's laughter. "Meia!"

"No! You have to fight back! That's the way to survive!" Meia kept tickling Dita. Dita lunged at Meia and was her time to tickle. "Take this!" Dita tickled Meia full force. Meia laughed full force too. "Now, this is what you get for tickling me so hard!" 

"Stop it! Your killing me!" Meia told Dita. "And this one is for bossing me around!"

"Quit it!" Meia screamed. "And this is for even tickling me in the first place!" Dita made Meia shriek. "That was fun," Meia uttered. "I'm poofed," Meia looked curiously at Dita. She doesn't get tired at all when it comes to things like that. She saw her panting very heavily. "I'm so hungry," Dita whispered. "Come on, you don't get hungry that easily!"

"At least I eat, not like you," Dita joked. "What was that?" Meia looked at Dita while raising an eyebrow. "Nothing! I'm hungry! Do you wanna watch me eat?" Meia nodded, then smiled. "Why not? I might see Hibiki eat in front of me,"

"That's not true! He didn't sleep with me last night!!!" Dita blurted without notice. "What are you talking about? This rumor is getting to your head to much. Just chill," Meia stood up and helped Dita up. "Now, are you hungry?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dita and Meia were finish eating. Meia introduced Dita to her room. "This is my room! There's the bed, there's the closet and there's the table. Nothing much," Dita put on a smile on her face. 'Whoa, Meia is my childhood friend? No way' She placed her hand near her chest. "Dita, is there something wrong?" Dita lunged at Meia and hugged her tight. "Your name isn't Meia, it's Spikey!" Dita said. "So your--"

"Two Paws!" Dita screamed. "Two Paws!" Meia hugged her back. "All this time, I didn't notice it was you, T.P my pal!" Meia hugged Dita tighter. "Spikey! I didn't notice it was you until you showed me your room. You showed the way like you showed it before!" Dita said. "I thought I'd never see you again, T.P! It was pretty funny though that all this time, we never told each other our real names,"

"Why did you leave me?" Dita asked. "Homme was mad at Femme. He didn't want to see her again but things went back to normal. He got a job far away from our hometown. We had to leave," Meia said. "I'm sorry Spikey," Dita hugged Meia. "Don't you know that you were the only friend I treasured?" Dita shook her head. "Well, now you know," Meia smiled.

~~*Let's get into Meia's memory from now on*~~

"Bai-Bai, Homme!"

"Take care, Meia," Meia waved good-bye to her folks. She was just hiding the hate inside. The way her Homme treated her Femme. She didn't like it. But how can she hate someone who loves her so much? Plus, she didn't like to go to daycare. People there are so mean. And she didn't like crowds but she likes a very small group of people. About seven would do Meia's pleasure. When she went inside, a group of twenty four little girls were inside. Some were playing jokes and the others were suffering from the harsh pranks the others pulled. Some were nosily talking while the others were playing nicely. "Ah, Ms. Gisborn? I suggest you play nicely. This is a day care so please, follow the rules," The watcher said. 'Like I don't know' Meia thought. Meia looked around and saw a little girl trying to get something above the shelf. She went near her and got the cap on top the shelf. "Hewe," She noticed the cap was wiggling. "Thankou," The small girl smiled at her. She smiled back. "Youw new in this day cawe, noh?" Meia asked. The little girl nodded. Suddenly, a head popped out the cap. "AH!"

"Don't worry, this is one of Wosewell's babies. I think it's its name" She pointed to the dog outside. "Aneko got it and placed it in the top shelf. Poor wittle baby. It needs it's Femme," The red haired girl said. "Come, come, we shoudn't waste time,"

"But the doow is wocked, we can't gewout," The red-head complimented. "Nobody says that this day cawe knows how to hide keys," Meia pointed to the keys dangling from high above. Her and the little girl tried to get it but it was a little out of reach. "Step on my shouwder,"

"Demo--"

"Do it! Ow else that little baby doggie would die!" The little girl stepped on Meia's shoulder's and leaped to the keys. "Catch!" She threw the keys and ran to the cap. Meia caught the keys and tried to unlock the door. "Thewe!" The little girl ran out but she tripped on the way to Rosewell. "Oh no!" The little puppy flew from the hat. Meia ran to the little kid and helped her up. When they got up, the puppy was to be found nowhere. "Where's the wittle puppy?" They looked at a dog at the corner, it was treasuring the little pup like it was it's mother. "Spikey!" Meia cuddled the dog at the corner. "She might be the Homme of that little dog,"

"You kid! What are you doing?!? Get inside!"

"But she saved the puppies wife," [Laugh all you want. The little girl meant 'Life' not 'Wife'. She's just a little girl for some obvious reasons.] The little girl said. "Alright, you,since your the saviour, what would you name it?"

"Uhm... Ask hew," Meia pointed to the little girl. "Two Paws!" She screamed. "Two Paws? Why two paws?"

"Look! It has only Two paws!" She shreiked. Meia cuddled the little girl. "Nah, it just looks like it has two paws. Sounds like a good name, Two Paws," The newbie watcher rubbed her chin. "Okay, this pup's new name is Two Paws!" She screamed. They both shouted. "If I knew better, the two of you look ike Spikey and Two Paws together," The watcher smiled and went back in. "Hi! My name's--"

"Spikey!" The little girl hugged Meia. "And youw Two Paws..."

~Fast-Forward~

"This is my woom! Thewe's the bed, thewe's the cwoset and thewe's the table. Nothing much," Two Paws was pretty amazed with the simple yet neat looking room. "You have a woom? I sleep with my mama!"

"Mama?"

"It's another wowd for Femme. My mama always told me to use that wowd," She said and then, she smiled. They played all afternoon, non-stop.

~Fast-Forward to at least one year later~

"Why are you resisting you little brat!?!" Meia's Homme was already upset because Meia didn't want to go in the car. "But I have to say good-bye to T.P! It's not fair!" Spikey screamed. "Let's go!" Meia saw Two Paws at the corner. "Two Paws! Keep this!" Meia threw her little toy alien at her. "Spikey..." The little girl whispered as diamonds crept out and carefully drip down her eyes. 

That's it! Gomena, I was short on inspiration. 

My reply to everyone:

"She is my sister. Together we've laughed and cried, shared sunshine and storms. We've celebrated carefree days and helped each other through long and troubled nights. Her support has made my triumps more meaningful and my losses easier to bear. Through good times and bad times, we'll stick together. No matter what she will do, get married or grow up even, the heart inside her chest still beats the same. Besides, we all believe in the law of Carma now don't we?"

-FatDog-


	14. Truthfully Lying

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

"So T.P, How did you turn up in Nirvana and working for Magno anyway?" Meia asked. "Well, I was in this airplane competition. My friend entered me in. So I was driving the plane smoothly when she asked me if I wanted to join. I just nodded and went along with her. That's all,"

"That easy?" 

"Yup," Dita answered. She stood up and asked Meia if she wanted to take a walk with her. "No, Two Paws. I'll just stay here. I'm pretty tired anyway," Meia smiled. "Hai, Spikey," Dita walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've lost again!?! No way!" Hibiki pounded his hand on the table. "I guess. Now, do you want to play?" Gascogne smiled. "Smile, smile!" She told Hibiki. He was irritated already. Closed fist, sweat trickling down, teeth grinding. Yup, he was angry. "I'll beat you for sure!" He sat down and told Gascogne to deal the cards. "Ha! Three Queens, an Ace and A king!"

"Oh? I've got three Aces and Two kings. Anymore?" Gascogne smiled. "Not again!" Hibiki banged his head on the table. "Why do I always have to lose?" He asked angrily. "Your up against me. Not anyone else. And try using your head," She answered then, she smiled. "Uchuujin-san!" Dita came running in with food. "Gimme some of that!" Hibiki greedily grabbed the food from the plate and shoved it in his mouth. "Is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?" They both answered in chorus. They were both hiding the blush they had. "You know, the rumor?"

"I don't know any rumor," Hibiki answered. "Oh c'mon. That rumor," Gascogne pointed at them. "The rumor of her always calling me Uchuujin-san? The rumor of her following me around? You're pretty late when it comes to news, Gasco. Now, deal," He answered. "Tell me," She smiled again. "There isn't any rumor. Right, Hibiki?"

~~~~~

"Aha! Dita just called Hibiki by his name!" Jura exclaimed. "Down girl. Magno might shut the screen off," Barnette calmed down Jura.

~~~~~

Dita covered her mouth. "Uh-oh," Hibiki whispered. "So, there is a little truth in it," Gascogne rubbed her chin. "Uchuujin-san? I mean?" Dita said with a big sweat-drop on her forehead. "We caught you. You just said it," Gascogne said. "We?" They both asked. "Yeah, this whole game is telecasted on the screen. Everyone just witnessed what you said, Dita," She snickered. "But I didn't call Uchuujin-san by his name right, Uchuujin-san?"

"We are busted," Hibiki whispered. "I did not call Uchuujin-san by his name!"

~~~~~

"Jura! Look what I found in Hibiki's Vanguard!" Meia was dangling Hibiki's I.D. "You found that in his Vanguard?!?" Jura asked. "Just when we were this close to say that the rumor was true," Barnette sighed. The screen changed. "Look, everybody, Misty's little rumor isn't true. Meia found Hibiki's I.D in his Vanguard," Jura said. "This close," Jura banged her head on the wall. "This close," Blood trickled down her forehead.

~~~~~

'We are saved!' Dita's mind was excited. Hibiki leaned on his chair with relief. "Finally, real proof. Wait, my I.D!" Hibiki ran out the room. "Meia! My I.D!" He screamed. "Nu-uh," She twirled his I.D round and round. "Where did you get it?" He asked while trying to reach his I.D. "Found it in my room. I just told them it was in your Vanguard so you wouldn't get busted,"

"Busted for what?!" He tried to reach his I.D. "You know, the rumor is true. Dita dropped this in my room," She held the I.D. "Now, it's my turn to be nasty. One wrong move and I say I found this in Dita's room," Meia smiled. "I give up. Just give me back my I.D," Meia gave back Hibiki's I.D. "Remember," Hibiki nodded. "Black mail again," He whimpered as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dita was walking, trying to find her beloved Uchuujin-san. "Uchuujin-san?" She peeked through the corner. "Boo,"

"Spikey, did you see Uchuujin-san?" Dita asked. "Two Paws, I have to ask you something," Meia led her friend into her room again. "Don't lie to me, Hibiki did sleep in your room," Dita shook her head. "C'mon, I know," Dita shook her head. "But I found his I.D in my room. You dropped it when you went in my room," Dita kept shaking her head. "Two Paws, you didn't know that he slept in your room?" Dita kept still. No answer. "Two Paws," She didn't move. She just stared into Meia's eyes. She didn't know what she was doing. She was just staring into those green [brown? dark brown?] eyes. "Two Paws?" Meia waved her hand in front of Dita's face. "Oh, what was that?"

"Did Hibiki sleep in your room last night?"

"No," She said simply. "Two Paws, your lying," Meia told her. "I am not lying. I didn't know where Hibiki was last night," She said. "Since when did you call Hibiki 'Hibiki'?" Meia asked. "Since I realized that Uchuujin-san didn't match the way he looks,"

"You love Hibiki," Meia smiled. "No I don't. I'm just fascinated by aliens," Dita looked the other way. "What do you see when you look into Hibiki's eyes?" Meia asked. "Those eyes. When I look into them, I see nothing but darkness, despair, death. His eyes, they were brown, browner than any brown thing you see. But if you look deeper, you can see his willingness to help others. He doesn't want the darkness that he possesses. He wants to beat the despair he has. He will conquer the death of others by activating it with his own death. His life..."

"Who are you and what have you done with Two Paws?" Meia asked. "Ha?" Dita asked. "Nothing. I just found out you love Hibiki,"

"I do not!" She screamed. "Those eyes..." Meia teased. "I did not say those words!" Meia just kept laughing. "Did not? Ha!" Dita was a little nervous. Then, she began to become dizzy. "Spikey, I don't feel so good," Dita was holding her tummy. "What?" Meia asked. "I'm dizzy," Dita fell into Meia's arms. "I don't feel so good," She kept her hand in her tummy. "Spikey, help me," She whispered. "But what can I do?" Meia panicked. "I don't know..." Her eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meia carried her friend to the clinic. "Duero! Two, er... Dita doesn't feel well! Can you do anything?" Meia asked. Duero nodded. "But it would take a few hours though," He told Meia. "As long as she's okay,"

Meia rushed out the room. "Now for some refreshments," She walked on her way to the canteen. As she walked in, she saw Hibiki drinking a cup of hot chocolate milk. Meia went near him. "Dita's in the clinic," Hibiki spewed out all his chocolate in his mouth right into Meia's face. "Eww! Hibiki spit!" Meia screamed as she tried to wipe off the chocolate off her face. "She's in the clinic!?" Hibiki put his hand on his face. 'This is not good. This is really, REALLY, not good' He thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm fine, Doctor!" Dita told Duero. "Yes you are fine," Duero nodded. "Anything wrong with me?" Dita asked. "There is actually nothing wrong with you. But the test find something different from your normal status," Duero rubbed his chin. "Ha?" Dita has a big sweatdrop [anime style!] on her forehead. "Your findings are just like Ezra's before," Duero looked to the screen. "You mean?"

"Yes Dita, you are pregnant" 

Too all you readers, my fic is confusing. Even, I'm confused! I've finished this fic last night!

REPLIES:

megane-san_87: Gee thanks. She's just close to me. That's all. She's kinda like my best friend. And about those missiles, you might wanna keep them. I'll tell you when is the right time to launch. 

^^____: Like I said, she's my sister.

Kai Comsi: Thanks

Angel: Okey.

The 96th reviewer: They say that's the way I spoke when I was a kid. I always mistook the L's and R's as W's.

the class monitor: Now I won't put up any hentai fics just for you.

Enachan: I'm about to end it. Only five more chappy's 'till I'm done!

shazzy: There is no actual rule in writting. Just get inspired and write what you feel. Get some ideas from experiences of yourself, friends and foes. And please, don't forget, your fic must make sense... Unlike mine!


	15. All the Things She said

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Dita stared into Duero's eyes. "I'm...?" Duero nodded. "But?... Who?... How?... Why?... When?" Dita was already panicing. She had a lot of questions in mind. "Dita, don't panic. It's bad for someone pregnant to be nervous," Duero said. "You must have read the results wrong! No one is allowed to get pregnant at my age! I'm only sixteen!"

"Well, I don't know how you did it but you've done it. Your a Femme from now on," Duero told her. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!" Dita begged Duero. "But in a few months, they would notice anyway,"

"But you don't understand! I would be punished!" Dita's eyes were becoming teary. "They would notice it whatever you do. It's no use hiding because your a dread pilot. They need you in every battle they have,"

"Don't you have anything that would take the child out of me?" Dita asked. "None actually. But I would promise that I won't tell them. Besides, if we kill the child now, aren't you asking yourself whose the Homme? And if you knew, whose smile would it get? Or whose eyes? Whose attitude? Whose likings? Dislikings even," After that, Dita followed Duero's questions. 'What is he yapping about? Oh! What's the outcome! Now I know.' She kept wondering. She smiled. "I guess you're pretty right. I don't even know whose Homme. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Duero nodded and put his hands in his pocket. "Oh yeah, and when I give birth, I don't want anyone to deliver the baby but you. No one should be in the room,"

"Okay, fine, whatever," Duero smiled. Dita walked out the door. "So, did Duero find anything wrong?" Meia turned up from nowhere. "Just something I just ate," Dita smiled. "Something you just ate? That's what you get for eating to many!... Food!"

"Your just jealous," Dita whispered. "What?" Meia didn't hear Dita because she was whispering too quietly. "I said your beautiful," Then she smiled. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's not what I heard. It kinda begins with the letter 'I'. Then, the second word begins with the letter 'L'. Then the third letter begins with the letter 'H',"

"The letters you'll be seeing is R.I.P when you say the whole sentence!" Dita screamed. "You don't have to yell," Meia said while she was shielding her ears. "Dita loves Hibiki?"

"Stop it, Meia!" Dita screamed again. "Again? Dita loves Hibiki," Meia ran for her life. "If I wasn't two persons, you would be lying on the floor," Dita whispered. "Eh? Your two persons?" Somone had heard what Dita said. "No! I'm not two persons! I mean, I'm too tired to... er... caution! Yeah! That's it!" Then, Dita walked away pretty fast but she was still walking. "She's too tired to caution? Who did teach Dita grammar lessons? Paiway?" Parfet asked.

Dita was walking fast. "Kero! Kero! Is Dita in trouble?" Pai's little puppet frog came out of nowhere. "No!" Dita answered. "Then why are you so nervous? Dita isn't that nervous when I pop up from somewhere," Dita shook her head. "Well, you see, Me and Meia were playing hide and seek!"

"But Meia's running, Kero, kero!"  
"Hide and seek and run!"  
"Dita, your hiding something from me! I will find out! Kero, kero!"

"I won't hide anything from you, I promise," Dita sweared. Pai thought of the deal Dita has made. "Are you sure? Then, tell me, the rumor is true?" Dita didn't want to talk anymore so she ran away from Pai as fast as she can. 

Dita ran faster every second that goes by. She didn't care where she turned up as long as she's running. Without notice, she bumped into Misty. "Ah! Misty-san! Gomena!"

"Why are you the one running? Isn't Hibiki the one suppose to be the one whose running away? Not you?" Misty asked. "Baka! Get out of my way!" Dita shoved Misty out of her way and kept on running. 'No, no one should know' She told herself. "I must not stop running. Even if I run out of breath, I will run forever," She said. "Your not going anywhere!" Someone shouted at her back. She lunged into Dita. "Ouch!"

"Oh, Dita. What's your problem shoving me like that?" Misty asked. "And then saying to yourself that you would run forever? Impossible," Misty shook her head. "Get off me you big fat obnoxious idiot!" Dita pushed her but she was too tired. "No. So how was last night? Did you enjoy it? Was he delicious? How did it feel?" Dita was stunned. 'How did she know?' She thought. "Nothing happened last night," She whimpered. Dita was down on the floor face flat. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Someone's sleepy," Misty said. "From all this running around, you bet I am," 

"From running? Or the deed last night?" Misty asked. "I actually don't know now get off me!"

"Aha! You just said it!"  
"Said what!"  
"You did do the deed last night with him!"  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"You just admitted it! You said you actually don't know! And the choices were the running or the deed! You picked the in between! He he..."  
"Get off me! I'm not a bed!"

"Alright already," Misty stood up. "Don't you ever brush your teeth? All your plaque ended up on my hair," Dita brushed her hair, clearing every spit that landed on it. "Hey! It's only spit. Not plaque," Misty told Dita. "Well, anything that comes out of your mouth is automatically plaque. Which is the reason Uchuujin-san won't eat your food," She sticks out her tongue at Misty. "What did I do to you?" Misty asked. "First, you tackle me down. Then, you infest me with your plaque, and then you tell me you don't know what you did?"

"Whatever," Misty just walked away. 'That was a close one' Dita leaned on the wall. 'All this not telling anyone about my secret stuff is beggining to bug me. And this is only the first day!' Dita's eyes widened. 'What more if almost a year?' She was sweating. 'Dita, relax. You might get hurt' She told herself.

"Hi!" Dita looked to her right. "Uchuujin-san!" Dita hugged Hibiki. "I can't take it anymore! Everyone's after me!" Dita buried her face into Hibiki's chest. "I knew it! My little observation was true! And they say I'm a snitch," Misty wanted to beat up Dita again at that time but she just kept cool. "That was just instinct, you good-for-nothing son-of-a--"

"Hibiki's gonna say a bad word!" Misty pointed at Hibiki. Dita let go of her hug. "Dog..." He whispered. "Uchuujin-san? I'll make some more food!" Dita said in her all nice girl tone. "That's not how Dita sounded a few minutes ago, noh Dita? You even told me that I was a big fat obnoxious idiot,"

"What are you saying?" Dita said, with a big sweatdrop [anime style!] on her forehead. "Tell me, Dita. You are now a mother and he is now a father," Misty smiled. "Huh?" They both responded blushing furiously. "What do you mean by father?" Hibiki asked Misty. "C'mon. You're the one who got Dita pregnant,"

"What do you mean? I'm not pregnant. Besides, I'm only sixteen. I'm too young," Dita said. 'I'm dead, she knows. He doesn't' Dita thought. "Too young to think of the consequences done on the bed," Misty smirked. [a/n: Misty's mind is malicious!] "Whose bed? Aye! No! That's not what I was supposed to say! I mean, what consequences? What did I do?"

"That did it. I guess I was wrong after all," Misty wandered to the cafeteria of Nirvana. "That was close," Dita whispered. "What was close?" 

"Nothing!"

My lil' *cuzn's* helped each other destroying my computer. Since it was destroyed, I give you two new chappies. Well, the replies are in the next though.

*cuzn's*- /küzsn's/ Evil cousins from the world down under. Mostly called as Satan's little followers. This is rarely used by people excluding fatdog. He uses it all the time.

Fatdog's *cuzn's*:

Ian (5)  
Dino(4)  
Xandra (6)  
Cheska (5)  
Tricia (2)  
Mari (6)  
Sean (7)  
Patrick (5)

The real deal - James (7)

What did they do?  
They spilled water on the CPU. No further explanation. The CPU short-circuited. That is all.


	16. Running through my head

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

"Oh, is that so?" Hibiki pondered. "Hai, hai!" Dita responded. Now, she knew who was the Homme. 'That night' She whispered in her thoughts. "Now, will you cook something for me? I'm pretty hungry," Dita nodded. "Wait! I have to get something inside my room,"

Dita went to her room. Once she got there, she locked herself in. "I'd live without eating. I don't need anyone, anything," She whimpered. And then it hit her. 'Why am I hiding? They should know what the result of what we did. They should know. But they will torcher me. I'm too young for motherhood. But if they knew, my life won't be a torchur anymore. To tell is to die but to hide is to die too. This is so annoying. More annoying than Misty's face. This is so irritating. More irritating than Paiway's attitude. This isn't what I planned...' Dita lay down her bed. Scared. That's what she felt. Hurt. That's what's she's feeling. She can't take it.

"Dita!" Someone was knocking on her door. "Hey! I've been waiting for an hour out here and you aren't even going to get out?" Dita opened her eyes. 'I was sleeping?' She asked herself. "Dita, I'm hungry. Why not cook me some food?"

"Huh?" She said. "You promised to cook me something, remember?" He knocked on the door once more. "Hai," She got up but she felt quite uneasy. She just wanted to sleep. When she went out the door, she fell down. She was so lucky that Hibiki caught her. "Dita? Are you okay?" Dita didn't budge a bit. 'Not again' Dita thought.

Dita found herself inside the clinic. "This pain has got to stop if I don't want to get caught," She said outloud not knowing that Paiway was in the room. "Don't want to get caught in what?" She asked. "Nothing," She answered. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? No one's going to attack you or anything," Paiway poked Dita. "Stop it," She whimpered. "You can't make me because your weak, kero kero!"

"Paiway, may I request you to leave the room? I have to discuss important matters with Dita," Duero told the frog-loving freak. "But why can't I stay inside the clinic?" Duero glared into Paiway's eye's. "Hai!" Paiway ran out the door.

"Dita, I told you not to be panicking. You might get hurt,"

"But I can't deal with it. I have to tell. One of them at least," Duero looked curiously at Dita. "But you were the one who didn't want to tell anyone," He looked up. "If you tell somebody, it might make you feel a lot easier," Then, he smiled. "But, what about the pain?" She asked him with a very weak voice. " It would be gone in two or three days. I suggest you stay here until then," Dita nodded and looked slightly to the right. She saw Hibiki at the door, peeking. She pretended not to notice him. He walked in. Dita shut her eyes. 

"So Duero? What's wrong with her?" Duero just looked into his eyes. "Nothings wrong with her but she would stay in here for three days," Duero went to his desk and started writing. He went near Dita. "Get well soon," He brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. He looked at Duero. He wasn't looking. Then, he snuck out the room quietly.

~Three Days Later~

"Thanks Duero. I feel a lot better than before," Dita left the clinic, smiling a bit. "I'm pretty hungry," She told herself and rubbed her tummy. 'Which reminds me. Will I tell?' She asked herself. 'I guess I should, but to who?' She kept womdering. When she entered the cafeteria, she saw Meia. 'Spikey!' She said in her head. She ran to Meia. "Uh, Spikey?" Meia looked at her with curious eyes. "Can't you see I'm eating?" Meia said and bit another piece of her burger. "I have to tell you something. It's important,"

"You know, maybe it's important to you. But not to me," She bit another piece. "Spikey, I need you now. Not later," Meia looked into her eyes. "I guess it's important. So, what do you want to say, T.P?" Dita dragged her outside the cafeteria. "I just wanted to say... err..."

"Well?" Meia looked directly into her eyes. "I... I'm--"

"Your what?" Meia bit another piece. "I'm... wondering what time is it?" Dita faked a laugh and held her head. Meia just rolled her eyes. "What time is it? You disrupted what I was eating to ask me what time is it?" Meia asked her. "It's time to run, Two Paws. If you don't, I might catch up with you," Meia told Dita. Dita ran out the door and leaned on the wall. 'Why is it so easy to find out but so hard to tell?' She asked herself. "Oh, Two Paws," Dita looked to her right and saw Meia grinning. "I told you to run," Meia snickered. "No! Spikey, no!" Dita ran for her life. "Spikey, stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what you are suppose to tell me!" Meia shouted back. "Stop it!" Meia and Dita stopped at the corner. There was Buzam, with one hand up in the air. "Can't the two of you act a little more maturely? Escpecially you, Meia. You can't be leader of a dread team if you act like a child," B.C walked away. "Sure, I'll act maturely," B.C dissapeared from the corner. "Not,"

Meia looked at Dita. "Do I have to force you in to saying what you need to say? Or do I have to use the more mature way of forcing it out of you?" Meia asked Dita. "What mature way?" Meia tooked something out of her pocket. "No!"

"Wait, so that's where I out the kitchen knife. Here it is," Meia put on her ring and pointed it at Dita. "Now, would you tell?"

"Not here! I need to tell you in a more private place?" Dita dragged Meia into the broom closet. "Well?"

"Actually, I being bugged by the pressure and I really need to tell someone about this and--"  
"And?"  
"Doctor adviced me to tell at least one person and--"  
"And?"  
"And I chose you because your the closest friend I have--"  
"And?"  
"And--"  
"Get to the point already!"  
"Well, it's because I..."  
"I'm waiting,"  
"I...uhm... I am.."  
"You are?"  
"I guess--"  
"You guess what?"  
"It's because--"  
"Because?"  
"Well--"  
"Well?"  
"Actually--"  
"Actually?"  
"It's because I--"  
"It's because you?"  
"There's something,"  
"In my pants?"  
"No. It's just that,"

"That's it. I'm leaving. I'm very hungry and all this listening to you has made me very thirsty," Meia let go Dita's grip and pushed the door. "Wait!" Dita got hold of Meia's arm. Meia looked at her straight in the eye. "What? Are you still going to ask me what time is it? It's time for me to go," Meia told Dita. She realized it was important for her to know about what Dita was supposed to tell her. "Okay, but this time, no zig-zags, I need to go on patrol after I eat," Dita nodded. "Well?" Meia asked. "I..."

"I'm leaving,"

"Alright already! I'm pregnant!"

Ton-ton-ton! Replies:

Kewlio: Triple N's!

sseeexxyyyy: Okay.

aoikachina_KWT: I thought you said it was interesting. And then you say it's funny. What's next? It's scary?

the class monitor: Your just like my classmate! Except our teacher in C.V.E is the one who calls her that way. She just doesn't do anything about it. And she hates that teacher. BIG TIME...

cinderella_sematan: Okay.

alien freak? NAH!: Oh.. Kay.

mister kungfu@SMKK:Do you want me to count for you?

BKM2K3: Why ask me? I can control my sexual desire!

the untalkative bunny: The whole crew doesn't even know it yet.

?: Jealous ka?

megane-san_87: Take care of those missiles. You may want to use them on my lil' cuzns

Enachan: I hope I get to write more stories. Since school's out, I'm running out of fresh ideas!

The 104th reviewer: Let's expect a better ending!

SAYENARA!!!


	17. Misty picks a Fight with Dita

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

Meia was shock. Her mouth was open. 'She's so young' She thought. Dita's eyes were teary. "So, are you going to kill me?" Dita asked. Meia didn't do anything. Meia just gazed at her. She was so shocked, she didn't know what was happening around her. "Nani?" She asked Dita. "Could you repeat what you said? I think I didn't hear it right," Meia looked down. "I'm pregnant," Dita said. A tear rolled down Dita's cheek. Meia put her hand on Dita's shoulder. Dita closed her eyes and turned away. "So, who's the Homme?" Dita looked at Meia. To her suprise, she wasn't mad. In fact, she was smiling. Dita hugged her. "Spikey," Dita's hug grew tighter. "I'm asking you, who is the Homme? You aren't answering,"

"Spikey might gossip," Dita put her finger on the tip of Meia's nose. Meia looked at the finger. Her eyes met at the center. "You'll have to wait until I give birth,"

"But what if the baby looks like you?" Meia questioned. "You'll know, I think so," Dita said. "C'mon Dita, I won't tell. Is it Parfet? Barnette? Jura? Ah! Gascogne!"

"You are not funny," Dita smile had turn into a funny frown. "Look, I'll wait. But how many months? Twelve?" Meia asked Dita. "Maybe, but I'm not really sure," She answered.

"Dita! Meia! Get out of there! I need the broom!" Someone had shouted from the outside. "Alright already," Meia opened the door. "So? Who's pregnant?" Jura had been eavesdropping on the two a few minutes ago. "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"No I wasn't," Jura flipped her hair backwards. "Your just making stories up, Jura," Dita snorted at the back as she reached for the broom inside the closet. "No I wasn't,"

"Then you were eavesdropping!" Meia poked Jura. "Don't poke me!" Jura poked Meia. "I'll poke you if you don't stop!"

"Well, you started it!" Jura poked Meia. "Why can't I talk to more decent people?" Dita asked herself and probably banged her head at the wall. Meia and Jura stopped poking at each other. "Ow," Dita held her head with a big mountain atop it. "Why did you just do that?" Jura questioned a hurt Dita. "It's because there are eavesdroppers standing by," Meia snickered. "I wasn't talking to you,"

"Oh, your guilty in what I just said? I was just practicing so when eavesdroppers are around and Dita does that, I'll know the exact words to say," Meia smiled. She was giggling in her thoughts. Jura's eyebrows met at the center. "You aren't funny, Meia"

"I wasn't joking anyone. Unless...,"  
"Unless what?"

"Nothing," Jura kept the position of her eyebrows the same way it was before. "I hate you," She whimpered. "I hate you too!" Meia shouted in a very joyful manner. "Gimme the broom," Jura grabbed the broom from Dita. "And whatever is your secret, Jura will find out, the easy way, or the hard," Jura bid good-bye to the two.

"Spikey, you won't tell," Dita told Meia. Meia nodded. "I'm in the cafeteria finishing what is not done," Meia walked away. "Spikey! Wait up!" Dita ran after Meia. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry also," Dita smiled. "That's what you get for being pregnant,"

"Spikey, if Pai were here, you would have been dead. Not so loud," Dita murmurred. Meia looked back at her. "Sorry," She apologized. "I smell fart," Meia hissed. She looked back. "Oh no, Misty was spying on us," Misty runs to the two with her annoying friend, Q-chan. "Spikey, you are so toast. Misty mouth is larger than Jura,"

"Two Paws, you are busted. Jura couldn't keep a secret for a second, what more if Misty?"

"Ahah! I knew it! It was true!" Misty screamed. Dita sweatdropped {anime style!}big time. "Curse you, Meia!" Meia ran away. "And that rumor, it's not true. Give it up, Misty,"

"I will if you would have a deal with me," Misty smiled and smirked a little while later. "If you give birth within the next nine months, you have to stop loving Hibiki and we switch jobs. I'm driving the Dread and you stay at the bridge,"

"And if I don't?"

"Name it," Misty said. "You have to leave Uchuujin-san alone!" Dita pointed her finger at Misty. Misty thought for a little while. "Why not? It's a sure win anyway," Misty put out her hand. "Deal?" Dita didn't budge a bit. 'She would win for sure'

"Dita is nothing but a cowardly, red-haired, bunny loving chicken!" Misty screamed. "How dare you call me that!"

"Chicken?" Misty asked. "No, the other word,"

"Bunny-loving?" Dita held Misty by the neck and held her high in the air. "I do not like bunnies!" Dita dropped Misty down on the cold metal floor. "It's a deal," Dita put out her hand. Misty put her hand on Dita's and shook it. "On one condition, if I give birth a day after the ninth month, I win,"

"I knew it! You are pregnant!" Misty laughed evilly. "So the deal is off?"

"Are you kidding?!? It's on! I had a hard time spying on you," Misty and Dita shook hands and exited on opposite directions. Dita went to the canteen. "Spikey, you are so dead," Dita eyed Meia. "It wasn't my fault, it just slipped,"

"Nah, its pretty much okay. Everyone would find out soon anyways," Dita smiled. "Now for some food," Dita rushed to the counter. She came back with a tray loaded with food. "Dita," Meia sweatdropped {anime style!} "Are you really going to finish all that?" Dita nodded. "I'm hungry,"

"Uhm, I'll be ah... eh... iihh... oh... uh... my room if you need me!" Meia finished what she was eating and ran out the cafeteria door. "Paicheck! Kero-kero! Dita-chan eats a lot!" Pai clicked her camera. "Look what Hibiki-san has done to her! Next thing you see, Dita might look like him already, kero-kero!"

"Ohmigoodness, Dita is actually going to hibernate? I'm so happy," Someone insulted Dita from behind. "Misty, I didn't give you permission to talk, shut up," She answered. "Actually, I give myself permission to talk,"

"Oh, is that so? Then give yourself permission to shut up and leave me alone," Dita hissed. "But what if I won't?"

"Then stay there. I'll be the one to leave later after I eat,"  
"But what if you don't stop eating?"  
"Then I'll sleep here on the table,"  
"But what if there are no tables?"  
"There is always the floor,"  
"But what if the floor was on fire?"  
"I'm sure Misty would be behind bars already if that happened,"  
"Your blaming something on me even though it hasn't occured yet?"  
"Yeah, got a problem?"  
"None,"  
"Negative,"  
"None!"  
"Negative!"  
"None!"  
"Get out of my face, pukebreath,"  
"No way!"  
"Eat my snot, get out of here, can't you see I'm eating?"  
"No,"  
"Oh,"

"Oh what?" Dita didn't anymore answer Misty's question. "Answer me!" No answer. "Answer me!" *Scratch* 

"Look, don't ever mess with an ex-bad girl like me. I still got my moves," Dita hissed proudly. 


	18. War has come upon us!

Hi! Hope you like this fic. If you want to know, Hibiki and Dita rule! Not like you don't know why. Okay, and I don't own Vandread. I know you know who Vandread belongs too... (I'm talking about Gonzo if you don't know...)

A/N: The chapter's every Misty-basher has been waiting for. He he.

"That hurts," Misty hissed. "What did you expect? A painless slash?" Dita said. Misty growled. "It still won't do you any good," Dita shoved another piece of meat to her mouth. "Stop masticating that piece of flesh and fight me!" Dita looked at Misty. 'What is she up to now? Doesn't that arm hurt? And her head...' Dita thought. "Are you even listening?" Misty asked. Dita just stared. 'Her head is still bloody, I wonder if it hurts?'

"Dita!" Misty screamed. 'What would happen if I poke her eye if she had an injury?' She thought again. Misty yelled into Dita's ear. "Dita!"

"Were you talking to me?" Dita asked. "I'm looking at you!"

"Oh, I thought you were talking to someone else," Dita smiled. "You make me sick,"

"Ever looked in the mirror?" Dita shoved another piece of meat in her mouth and drank the whole glass of water. "Maybe you won't fight me because you know you'll lose,"

"No," Dita kept chewing her meat. *Scratch* The next thing you knew, Dita was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "I still have reflexes better than you, M'lady," She smiled an evil smile. "Get down from there!" Misty commandeed Dita. Dita just ignored her call and dropped the meat she had in her mouth. It landed right on Misty. "You are so digusting!"

"That's the way it is, sista," Dita kept hanging upside down, still smiling though. Misty snarled. Dita was already pissed off by this. She dropped a drop of spit on Misty's head. "Dita! I just took a bath!"

"And I'm leader of Mejeru!" Dita screamed. "You don't know anything about cleanliness!"

"Then why is my room clean?" Dita smirked. 

Misty was irritated already but Dita wanted her to feel much more pain. "Come down here!" Misty jumped and tried to reach Dita. "Shorty!"

"Bunny-loving freak!" Dita didn't like the sound of that. Dita jumped from the ceiling onto Misty's back. "Get off me, freak!"

"No," Dita started to tug Misty's hair. "Ouch! That hurts!"

"It should!" Dita tugged harder. Misty tried her best to get up. "Help!" Misty screamed. Nobody wanted to help. They were all just watching. Misty rolled over and squished Dita under her. Dita let go of Misty's hair. Misty stood up. 

"Never mess with me," Misty said. Dita pushed her upwards, causing Misty to hit the ceiling. "Oww..." Dita scratched Misty when she hit the floor. This left a bleeding mark on Misty's face. "That was only practice," Misty hissed. "If you say so," Dita scratched Misty one more time.

~

"Misty is really an out-going person," Duero said. "Why?" Parfet asked. "Doesn't she know that she has a really big disadvantage on this fight. Her arm and her head is still bleeding from their last fight,"

"I guess so. Misty really wants to kill Dita, neh?" Parfet asked. Duero nodded. "But why? Does she have a motive? She doesn't even know why she has to kill Dita,"

"One name, Parfet. Hibiki,"

"Oh..."

~

*BAM* Misty had finally delivered a sucessful punch into Dita's face. Dita fell, but she didn't get hurt. Misty purred. "I'm gonna win and Dita's gonna lose,"

"I think it's the other way around. I'm gonna win and Misty's gonna lose," Dita smiled with a closed black eye. Misty hissed. "Now Dita, everyone knows that when there's someone inside you, you can't win," Misty smiled. Everyone gasped. Dita pointed at Misty's back. "By this,"

"What? You think I'm actually going to look backwards so that you would punch me when I'm not looking? Silly you," Misty said. "No, I'm going to punch you now!" Dita punched Misty so hard, Misty flew to the other side of the cafeteria.

~

"Hey Belvedere! Who do you thinks going to win?" Amarone asked. "Maybe Misty, what about you, Celtic?"

"Not sure, they both have big disadvantages though," Celtic rubbed her chin. "You're pretty right," Amarone told her. "If they both have disadvantages, this is a rather fair fight. But I have my bets on Misty. Her disadvantage is not really big. Now Dita's disadvantage,"

"Yep, Dita bieng pregnant will have her to caution a bit and slow down too,"

"Can any of you pass me the salt?"

~

"Dita! I'm gonna kill you!" Misty screamed. "Not if I kill you first!" Dita screamed back. They both rammed into each other. Misty jumped into Dita but Dita put out her fist. Her fist was buried deeply into Misty's face. "I broke your skull!" Dita insulted. "Allow me to commit two murders at the same time!"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Dita scratched Misty again. "Ow! That's the second mark you've made on my face!"

"Then, let's make a third one!" *SCRATCH* "Oops, you've missed me again," Misty smiled from her view at the floor. "What would happen if I step on your face?" Dita put her foot down. "Missed me again!" Misty rolled over. She stook out her tongue and hurriedly stood up. She pounced at Dita. She was scratching Dita like crazy, enjoying herself by the way. "Let's give Dita another black eye!" Misty delivered a punch right into Dita's face. Dita didn't budge. She was still looking ay Misty.

"I will win! And when I win, I'll make sure you'll die, painfully!" Another scratch landed on Dita's face. Dita didn't move but her eyes were still fixated on Misty. Misty grabbed Dita's shoulder and lifted her up. She held Dita's head and rammed her into the wall.

Dita's head was bleeding badly but she still won't fight back and she won't speak. "I guess I am the only winner on this ship anyway," Misty kicked Dita's face. "And Dita's a big jerk," Misty thrusted the heel of her hand to Dita's nose, causing it to break. Misty carried Dita on her shoulder and threw her to the ground. "You aren't goiung to budge?"

Dita didn't answer that question. She was just looking into Misty's eyes with rage. "You know Dita, no one dies by just thier enemy staring at them," Dita kept staring. Misty was breathing so deeply. She was already tired. Dita didn't budge. She kept looking into Misty' eyes. When she looked at them, the gleam of light just seem to bounce of it. Dita knew what to do. "What in the world are you doing?"

She didn't answer. She just simply formed an evil grin on her face. "What are you thinking?" Dita didn't answer. She just laid on the floor she was. "Stop staring! It's irritating!" Dita kept staring. "I said stop it!" Misty kicked Dita. She turned around and put both her bloody hands in the air. "You see? I am the winner! A fight against Dita is nothing but fruit cake! And I would lik--"

"Go on, just talk. You think I give into you just like that? Your wrong. Dita Leibely has not yet begun to fight," Misty turned around but Dita wasn't there. "Where is she?" She asked the crowd. "Why should you ask them? They aren't from Pluto like you. You are an alien to us,"

"Shut up! This is nonsense anyway!" Misty turned around again. She couldn't seem to find Dita. "You aren't one of us. You will never be," Dita's voice echoed through the room. "Shut up already! Shut up!" Misty covered her ears. "C'mon, cover your ears, just like everybody else. You think Meia likes you? No way! She won't like a girl like you,"

"Come out coward! You good for nothing blabber mouth!" Misty backed up a bit. "Who's the coward now? Why are you backing up? I thought I was the fraidy little chicken? Shouldn't a warrior like you be brave? Maybe people from Pluto are all idiots, just like you,"

"Stop it! Shut up!" Misty screamed. "This is our ship. I only take orders from people who are of this ship and not from alien outsiders. You should be dead by now,"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Misty screamed. She held her ears firmly. "You aren't one of us. Get out of here. You don't belong here. You are nothing but another enemy for us. If it wasn't for Hibiki's stupid concience, we would have left you with the enemy,"

"Stop it!" She fell down hard. "Blue hair, blue eyes, Fourteen years, and an idiot. Definitely you," Dita kept speaking. "No more!" Misty shoook her head. Dita jumped in front of Misty. "And worst of all, you think you are so cool," Dita grabbed Misty by her shoulder, pushed her to the wall and punched her right in the kisser. "Misty's done. Dead done," Dit said. She let go of Misty and let her body slowly slip down to the floor.

Misty was rushed to the clinic. Her status wasn't bad yet it wasn't good either. It took hours before Duero came out. "So how is she, Doctor?" Parfet asked in her panic-tone voice. "She'll be okay. And Dita, please be nice to her when she gets well,"

"I hope she doesn't," Dita rolled her eyes. "Why?" Duero and Parfet asked.

"Duh, so I don't have to be nice to her," Dita answered in a very sarcastic manner. 

Replies:

megane-san_87: Yeah. Hope this works out for you.


	19. Another Story, Finished!

I admit that I have no idea why in the world did I stop continuing this fic? I'm so stupid! And, I lost sight of where I was and didn't continue with the war. Besides, I lost imagination. And I hate Yudigago. He sucks. Or she sucks. I hate him/her more than anything in the world. Damn, why am I saying this to you!??!

~9 months and one day later~

"I win! I win! I win!" Dita screamed into Misty's face. She was wearing Ezra's big old dress. "Alright! You don't have to rub it in! And please keep your spit to yourself. You really don't have to sare it," Misty wiped the spit off her face. Dita stook her tongue out. "I win!" Dita didn't know that Pyoro was lurking near by. "Ah! Pyoro 3! Pyoro 3!" He hugged Dita's big tummy. "I can imagine what you look like now,"

"Like trash?" Misty asked. Dita and Pyoro looked at her. "It's not my fault Dita looks like trash," Misty shrugged her shoulders. Dita was about to pounce at Misty but Pyoro stopped her. "Don't do it Dita!" Pyoro tugged back Dita's dress. "Why?"

"Pyoro 3 might get squished!" Dita looked at Pyoro. "First of all, it's not Pyoro 3! Second, I hate you! And third, there is no third!" Dita pushed away Pyoro. "Why do you hate me?"

"Doens't everybody do?" Misty muttered. Dita shrugged her shoulders. "Guess so," Dita said. "Why me?" Pyoro sighed. Dita just went on walking until something had stopped her. She held her tummy as she fell down the floor hard. She was in pain. "Dita!" Misty screamed. She ran to Dita to offer some help. "Pyoro 3!"

"That's not what you should think about at a time like this!" Misty slapped Pyoro. "Ow! Misty-san is in a very bad mood today. Paiway lurked by with that irritating camera of hers. "Paicheck! Oh! What is Dita doing on the floor?"

"Running!" Misty shouted back at Paiway with an irritated voice. "Honto? Then why isn't Dita-sama moving?" Paiway scratched her head. "She isn't running! That was irony, stupid brat! She about to give birth! Get some help!"

"From who?" Paiway asked. "Anyone! Just get help!" Misty screamed again. "I am not deaf for your information," Paiway crossed her arms. "You aren't deaf but do you even think for goodness sake! Get Help!" Paiway walked away. "Hai," She said as she crossed her arms. "Pyoro! You get help!"

"No! You get help! Pyoro 3 might come out any second!" Pyoro hesitatated. "Now! Get out of my face! Dita might die!"

"Will Pyoro 3 live?" Pyoro questionned Misty. Misty picked up Pyoro and threw him away. "Baka!" Misty screamed.

~LATER~

"What's taking her so long?" Meia sighed. She tilted her head backwards. "One question," Parfet told Meia. "What?"

"What are we waiting for?" Parfet asked stupidly. "I'm waiting for Dita's baby. The question here is what are YOU doing here," Meia said. "I'm waiting for Duero--"

"When did you call Duero, Duero?" Meia asked. She pointed her finger at Parfet. "When did you care?" Parfet asked very angrily. She crossed her arms. "I just noticed," Meia stook out her tongue. "Maybe your jealous,"

"Of those big glasses of yours? Never!" Meia screamed. "Rule breaker!" Parfet screamed.

"I'd rather be a rule breaker than be a hairy bug like you!" Meia stook out her tongue and mimic a bug. "Oh look! I'm Parfet! The deadliest cockroach in the whole universe!" Parfet slapped Meia after saying that sentence.

While Parfet and Meia were fighting, Bart and Pyoro were having their own conversasion. "I am so glad that a men's child is processed in a factory,"

"What do you mean?" Pyoro asked. "Well, it sounds like the reproduction of a woman hurts,"

"And you're trying to say that?" Pyoro asked. "I'm trying to say that I am so lucky to be a man,"

"And so?" Pyoro asked again. "Stop it with the question's already!"

"Well, it's you who started the conversasion. I'm at a state when I am loss for words. In other words, I don't understand what you are saying,"

"Baka!" Bart screamed.

"Melon," Pyoro said. "Stupid robot," Bart whimpered. "Stupid melon," Pyoro mumbled. "What was that?!?!" Bart stood up. He was red already. "I said you are a very stupid melon headed man,"

"BAKA!!!" Bart picked up Pyoro and wrestled with him.

Jura was getting impatient already. "When is Duero going out that door?" She said. "I'm too beautiful to wait. I should be respected here,"

"Well old hag, you are so beautiful, I put a picture of you under my bed," Misty said. She smiled. Then, she giggled. "Wait, why under the bed? You should put it on your beloved desk. That way, my picture could be seen everytime you sleep,"

"Well, that's not how I use it. You see, when I first came on Nirvana, my room was full of rats. I came up on a plan to get rid of them. I put your picture under my bed. The next day, they all died," Misty said. She laughed at the end.

"Why you little good for nothing second rater!" Jura screamed. She stood up. "Old hag! The idiotic old hag will now demonstate her idiotic ways!"

"Come here!" Jura pounced on Misty. Lucky enough, Misty evaded Jura's pounce and pounced on Jura. "Get off me, idiot,"

"Look who's talking, old hag! I think your hair is fake. It smells like plastic, feels like plastic and worst of all, taste like plastic!" Misty spitted Jura's hair that got caught in her mouth. "Don't tell me you've even tasted one before! Ouch!" Jura squeeled. Misty pulled her hair. "Funny, it's not fake at all,"

"Shut your mouth, brat," Jura said. She grabbed a handful of Misty's hair and pulled it. "Ouch! LET GO OF MY HAIR, HAG!!!"

While the others were busy doing something else, Hibiki was very sleepy. He couldn't sleep last night because Paiway was terrorizing his room. When he was about to finally sleep, Paiway hit his head with a very large plank of wood. (Don't ask me where she got that). "What was that for?"

"Nothing. You just look like a bulgarian, that's why!" Paiway said. "Baka, Hibiki-san," Paiway whimpered. "Why you little--"

The doors of the clinic had opened. Everyone stopped fighting. "Hi," Duero said. He was holding a piece of clothing in his hands. There was something wrapped in it. "The baby!" Paiway screamed. They all rushed to see how it looked like. Meia got the baby from Duero. "So cute!" Parfet squeeled. "I thought you were waiting for Duero," Meia told Parfet. "Not anymore," Parfet answered. Duero just crossed his arms.

"But it looks exactly like Dita!" Bart whimpered. "How are we going to find out who's the Homme?" Jura asked. She looked at the baby. It had red, flaming hair just like Dita. It's skin was also skin white. It looked at all of them with it's big blue eyes. Then, it started to cry. "Poor Pyoro 3,"

"Shut up, Pyoro. It's not your baby," Misty said. "Yes it is," Pyoro answered back. Misty picked him up and threw him to the other end of the room. "Duero, do you know who's the Homme? Perhaps Dita told you," Meia told Duero. He giggled a little bit. "Actually, I had to find out by myself,"

"Whaddayamean?" Jura asked. "She didn't tell me anything. Well, it's pretty easy to see whose the Homme, whatever you call it,"

"Who is it then?" Bart asked. "I'll give you a clue. The baby, it's a boy," Duero said with a smirk on his face

Everyone fainted. "Hibiki!" They all yelled in unison. "I'm too young to have a child!" He rammed his head into the wall. 

Is this the end?  
Could be...  
That's what I thought...  
But what about you?  
You've got a mind of your own, right?  
What do you think?


End file.
